Secrecy
by Jonna Aviva
Summary: Is it worth keeping a secret? B/K story with some B/D thrown in, taking place five years after the end of series.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

The bedroom was dark as it was short after midnight the whole apartment in silence, he suddenly started to breathe heavily squirming in bed mumbling words no one could understand, his body was quickly covered in sweat before he was abruptly awoken, sitting up in bed instantly, his breathing uneven. Pushing himself up Brandon leaned against the head case, trying to calm down.

One would say that after a year he'd get used to waking up to the same nightmare every night, but the opposite was the truth. He hated it with passion. He hated that after a year he still had to go through the very same day each night in his dreams. He hoped that the pain he felt that day will slowly fade away, but it was still there and every night he was reminded of it. Running fingers over the empty side of bed he closed his eyes picturing his late wife, he could still clearly see her face, remember what she wore that morning, the smell of her perfume, her laugh, the last words she spoke to him before she kissed him goodbye that morning. Those were the last moments that made him happy before the nightmare started. She was gone now. The smile faded away from his face and anger took over. It was not pointed at anyone, it was an accident after all, four people lost their life that day, Amanda being one of them. He was angry that she was not with them, that she won't see their son grow up, graduate, get married and have children of his own. Brandon sighed, slowly getting out of the bed, he knew that he won't be able to fall back asleep any time soon.

He walked into his son's room to check on him, as usually Caleb has tossed the blanket aside. Brandon covered him back properly before leaning down and kissing his forehead, watching him as he slept. He almost couldn't care for him after his wife died, the reminiscence to his late mother was so strong, but he had to go on and continue with his life. He had to do it for his son, their son.

Walking out of the room he let the door open a jar as every night. Walking into the kitchen he headed straight to the fridge, taking out the milk and pouring some into a glass, sitting on the bar stool deep in thought again.

He and Caleb moved to New York over two months ago. Since the day Amanda died he knew that he won't be able to stay in Washington, everything there reminded him of her. Before he got the job offer from New York, he considered moving back to Los Angeles. But what would be the point? Except for Steve and his family he had no one other there either. His parents were still in Hong Kong, his sister was living in London, Andrea and her family were in Michigan, Donna and David moved to Japan few years ago, Dylan was always on the go now mostly in London with Brenda, and then there was Kelly. Several years passed from the moment her saw her for the last time. He did not hear anything about her since that day, it was almost like if she disappeared from the face of earth. Over the years he tried to convince himself that it was just a coincidence, but it was not working. He was almost sure that in a way it was his fault… he never said a word to anyone about what happened between them back in Los Angeles, not even to Steve. He tried to convince himself that he made the right decision, but what was the right decision in a situation like that? He sighed again trying to push the image of Kelly out of his mind, but as with Amanda it was not working.

Brandon stood up and placed the glass in the sink before returning to his bedroom. He knew perfectly well that there will be two women on his mind before he'll fall back asleep.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

It was early Saturday morning. After eating breakfast with Caleb and sending him to play, Brandon returned back to his bed to finish some work, Caleb was in his room playing quietly, at least Brandon thought so before a small head peeked into his bedroom. The little boy climbed into the bed next to him with mischievous smile on his face. "Daddy?"

"What is it buddy?" Brandon asked looking away from his laptop.

"Can we go to park?" Caleb asked.

"Daddy has to finish some work." Brandon looked at Caleb whose smile started to fade. "But after I finish it, we can go to park." Brandon said ruffling his hair. "How about you go and play in your room for a bit more?"

"Okay." Caleb said quietly still staying next to him. "Daddy?" He asked again.

"Yes, Caleb?" Brandon smiled watching his son.

"Can I get ice cream in park?" He asked looking at him with his big brown eyes.

Brandon grinned at chuckled inwardly. His little boy had him exactly where he needed, wrapped around his little finger. "I think an ice cream can be arranged." Brandon laughed.

"Yay!" Caleb enthused and hugged his father tightly, before he climbed down from the bed and ran back to his room.

Brandon smiled returning back to his work. The sooner he'll finish it, the sooner they can leave for the park and enjoy their Saturday. He didn't manage to write even one sentence when his cell started ringing. He quickly checked the caller ID and picked it up seeing it was Steve, even though he moved out of Los Angeles years ago they were still keeping in touch and called each other at least once a week. "Sanders!"

"Hi Brandon!" Steve said. "How are you doing man? How's New York treating you two?"

"We're good, New York does us well. Work is fine and Caleb loves his daycare, it looks that he is going to be a ladies man, there is a certain Gracie that's on his mind a lot." Brandon laughed.

Steve laughed too. "It's never too early to start dating."

"Tell me about it. How are you doing? Girls are keeping you busy?" Brandon asked.

"They are, my mom is here for a week and don't tell anyone, but I can't wait until she leaves. She is driving Janet crazy." Steve chuckled.

"That must be something, I don't think I ever met anyone who's more easy-going than Janet."

"Well my mom just managed that, she lets the girls do whatever they please… Janet is pissed off and so am I, but I have to play it nice on both sides."

Brandon could hear some muffed voice on the other end of line.

"I'm sorry to cut this short Brandon, but Janet needs my help and I better don't do anything that'll piss her off even more."

"No problem, I'll call you during the week. Bye!" Brandon said.

"Bye!" Steve said before he hung up.

Brandon smiled as he let the cell phone fall next to him. The idea of Steve serving as a police man between his mother and wife was simply amusing.

* * *

Few hours later Brandon and Caleb were strolling through the park. They've been to the fountain and Caleb got the ice cream Brandon promised him, now they were on their way to the playground. Holding Brandon's hand Caleb was talking a mile about everything from the dinosaur movie he saw that morning, to his favorite trains. "Gracie!" He shouted letting go of Brandon's hand and running in the direction of a couple with little girl in between them. The girl did the same and moved in Caleb's direction. Keeping his eyes on Caleb, Brandon jogged behind him before he stopped dead in his tracks, recognizing the two people with Caleb's friend immediately.

He obviously wasn't the only one in shock as for a moment not one of the three adults said a word. Brandon was the first one to speak. "Dylan! Kelly!" He let out looking at both of them.

"Hi Brandon!" Kelly said quietly. Her voice still gave him chills. Her hair was longer, her skin looked a bit more pale, but she was still as beautiful as ever.

"Brandon!" Dylan said as the two exchanged a handshake. Brandon had a lot of questions for him, but the meaning of all of them was the same. Why he never mentioned Kelly? It was obvious that for years he knew perfectly well where she was. He refrained from asking for now, two three year olds were not an appropriate audience for such a discussion.

"We were on our way to playground." Brandon said taking Caleb's hand trying to break the awkward silence that prevailed.

"We're heading from there." Kelly said quietly taking Grace's hand and pulling the girl in between her and Dylan.

"Yeah, I'll see you two around." Brandon said trying to get out of there as soon as possible.

"I guess so." Kelly said giving him a half-smile. "Bye Brandon!" She said softly as she left with Dylan and Grace.

"Daddy?" Caleb spoke up as the three of them left.

Brandon looked at him. "What is it Caleb?"

"I want to play with Gracie." He said looking after her.

"Not today, buddy. You'll play with her in daycare. You're stuck with me today." Brandon said picking him up and giving him a ride to the playground much to Caleb's delight.

After the morning in park, Brandon and Caleb returned home and ate lunch. While Caleb was taking a nap, Brandon dialed the familiar number.

"Brandon?" He heard Steve's voice on the other end of line.

"Hi Steve!" Brandon said. "I know I told you I'll call later in the week, but I could really use someone to talk to now."

"Hey, you know that's fine. What happened?" Steve asked.

"You won't believe into whom I bumped at park today."

Steve remained silent for a bit. "Was it Kelly?" He finally spoke.

"Yes, you got it right…and she wasn't alone." Brandon sighed. "She was with Dylan, and judging by the look of things, this Grace my son is all crazy about, is their daughter…."

"Wow!" Steve was speechless, no one understood why Kelly left Los Angeles years ago and no one knew where she went, not even Donna or her mother, now she appeared in New York together with Dylan... "So do you think this is why she left?"

"I don't know", Brandon told him truthfully. "We haven't gotten passed a few polite sentences. Everyone was in shock and there were two three year olds standing there, not a good time and place for anything."

"It does not make any sense, why would she run away if she was pregnant with Dylan's baby?" Steve thought out loud.

"I honestly don't know." Brandon sighed. "Dylan must have known the whole time where she was, he never told anyone and he never told anyone about their daughter either." Saying the last words out loud he wondered if at least Brenda knew about the little girl.

"This does not make any sense at all." Steve interrupted his thoughts.

"Yeah, tell me about it. You know I am not one to worry about such things, but what am I going to do when I meet them next time? Everything seemed so awkward today."

"You still love her, don't you?" Steve had to ask, after a moment of silence on the other end of phone.

"Yes, I do." Brandon admitted. "That does not matter though. We both decided to let go from each other when we called off our wedding. I found Amanda and we had Caleb, Kelly has Grace and...Dylan. I won't lie to you, seeing that she has a child with someone else is not easy, but on the other hand she can have child with whoever she wants."

"Everything matters, Brandon. Besides you don't know if Grace is their daughter." Steve reasoned.

"To give her benefit of the doubt, I don't know about her and Dylan for sure, but that child is Kelly's. There is no doubt about that, the similarity is too obvious." Brandon stated.

"You know, there's no surprise that Caleb is crazy about Grace. It's those damn Taylor genes." Steve laughed making Brandon laugh too.

"You may have a very good point there." Brandon smiled hearing rustling from Caleb's room. "I think little Romeo is already up."

"Call me anytime you need to talk." Steve said.

"I will. Thanks a lot, Steve!" Brandon said getting up from his bed.

"Bye, Brandon!"

"Bye!" Brandon said before he closed his cell, laying it on his night stand and heading to check Caleb. His thoughts turning back to his sister again, did she know about this?

* * *

Kelly sat on the sofa in the living room, her legs pulled close to her, just staring right in front of her. After they returned from park Dylan took Grace outside to play in the pool knowing that Kelly needed to be left alone. Today's encounter with Brandon just complicated everything further, like it was ever easy.

She could hear Dylan's and Grace's voice and laughter as they returned inside. "The water's getting cold, so we came back in. I don't want her to get sick." Dylan said joining her on the sofa.

"Tell me one thing Dylan. In over 300 million country, what are the odds that we end up living in the same city, that our kids end up in the same daycare and become friends." Kelly looked at him.

"You know the answer Kel." Dylan said watching her as she rested her head on her knees.

"If my life is something, it's complicated." Kelly mumbled as she got up and headed to check on Grace.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

It wasn't until Grace was tucked in bed that Dylan had chance to talk to Kelly alone. He knew the accidental meeting with Brandon in park upset her and he knew what he had to say would upset her even more, but it had to be done.

"Kel, you should talk with Brandon." Dylan said leaning against the door frame of her bedroom.

Kelly put aside the book she was reading. Leaning against the headboard she looked at him. "I know. It's a bit overdue, isn't it?" She smiled weakly staring in the distance.

"Just a few years." Dylan smirked sitting on the bed next to her.

"You know I wanted to tell him…." Kelly started before her voice trailed off.

"I know that, and I know why you changed your mind." Dylan sighed. "A few things changed since that day." He said watching Kelly who furred her brows, looking at him expectantly. "His wife died a year ago."

"What?!" Kelly looked at him shocked. "You never told me." Her eyes suddenly darkened.

"You didn't ask. When you told me the whole story after I found you…I promised that I won't pressure you into telling him and I won't tell him anything myself. I kept that promise." Despite doing everything she asked for, Dylan knew there was a storm coming.

"What does that have to with the fact you kept this from me?" Kelly asked sharply.

"Wouldn't you feel obliged to tell him if you knew? Wasn't the fact that he was getting married to Amanda the main reason you never told him about Grace?" Dylan asked looking at her.

Kelly nodded, he knew her and the situation all too well.

"You should tell him now, Kelly. Especially since there's a possibility that you'll be bumping into him regularly…he deserves to know and so does Grace." Dylan said quietly.

"I know." Kelly run her fingers through her hair nervously. "Judging by his reaction today, he probably thinks Grace is yours."

Now it was Dylan who was nodding in agreement. "I think so too. One more reason to tell him before he starts digging into it."

"What if he won't believe me?" Kelly asked, finally speaking out her main worry.

"It's Brandon, the boy scout, the guy that wanted to marry you. Yes, he will be angry….but I don't think he'll doubt you."

"I haven't seen him for years, he might have changed." She reasoned.

"Just give him a chance, okay?" Dylan asked.

She looked at him intensively before nodding her head.

"Whatever happened between the two of you, he deserves to know the truth." Dylan stood up and walked to her kissing the top of her head.

"Thank you!" She said quietly. "Dylan?"

"Yes?" He looked at her.

"So you knew the whole time, that he was somewhere here in New York?" Kelly asked.

He nodded. "Yes, we both knew. But as you said, what were the chances that you were going to bump into each other?"

Kelly leaned back against the headboard, looking away from him. "Whatever the odds were, it worked out this way."

"I talked with Brenda, I'll stay here till Wednesday. Maybe you should consider telling him until then." He said before he left the room, leaving Kelly to her thoughts.

She knew that there was no one else to blame for everything that happened, since the day that Grace was conceived until today, only herself. Yet, she couldn't help feeling mad at Dylan for keeping so many things from her. She lied down on the bed staring into distance, her thoughts still wandering wildly. Wasn't that exactly what she asked him to do? No questions, no pressure, no reminders of her own stupidity. Whenever she and Grace needed him he stood by their side. She closed her eyes feeling her heart race, she needed to calm down.

* * *

Walking towards the main door of the daycare Brandon listened to the chatter of his son. He couldn't figure out how his little boy could have so much energy so early in the morning. Brandon barely slept last night, being awoken by his nightmares again, now also mixed with the pictures of Kelly's happy family. Although they both went separate ways, he couldn't help but felt a hint of jealousy. Not speaking with Kelly and Dylan he had no confirmation for his assumptions, but in his mind it was clear that Dylan was the father of her child. Did Brenda know about this? If so, how could she take him back, knowing he had a child with Kelly. The same Kelly who led him away from her years ago. The same girl he intended to marry years back. He shook his head as he and Caleb walked into the daycare, it felt like high school again.

"Gracie!" Caleb let go of his hand and run towards the little girl who was being helped by her mother. Great! Just what he needed that day, he was really not in the mood to bump into Kelly and Dylan again, their Saturday meeting was more than enough. Speaking of the later one he was nowhere to be seen, at least he won't be tormented with the picture of the two of them together. He mumbled a quick greeting to Kelly, before he moved Caleb in the opposite direction, helping him to get ready for the day. After saying goodbye to his son, Kelly was luckily nowhere to be seen. He breathed a sigh of relief. Walking outside the building he found out quickly that it was just a momentary relief. He saw her standing outside obviously waiting for him. There was nowhere to run now.

"Can we talk?" Kelly asked as he came closer to her.

He wanted to quickly say no and excuse himself with some white lie, but it was not something that Brandon Walsh would do and the curiosity in him won in the end. There were too many unanswered questions in this story and he was intrigued to find out more. "Okay." He answered looking at her.

Kelly looked around her. "I don't think this is the best place for a chatter." She pointed out something that was bluntly obvious.

Brandon nodded. "I live around 5 minutes from here, if you follow me we can talk in privacy."

"Alright." Kelly nodded. Minutes later he pulled his car into parking place and watched Kelly in the rear mirror doing the same with her car. He watched her get out of the car and quickly did the same leading her upstairs to his apartment.

"I was not expecting any guests." He told her apologetically as he opened the door letting her in.

Kelly gave him a half-smile as their eyes met when she walked inside. He could see something different in her eyes and couldn't figure out what it was. Leading her into the living room the two of them made themselves comfortable. Or so Brandon though, what he couldn't see despite knowing her fairly well, was that Kelly was sitting on pins and needles. She had a confession to make. She had over three years to prepare herself for this moment, but even if she had thirty years' time, she'd still not be ready. Looking around the living room she tried to win some more time for herself to gather her thoughts.

"You wanted to talk." Brandon reminded her, breaking the uncomfortable silence.

"Yes." She said quietly, tearing her look from the photos displayed on the rack. Knowing that there was one person missing there she inhaled sharply before she started to talk. "I wanted to talk to you, but I'm not sure where to start." She told him truthfully. "Seeing me and Dylan together two days ago and knowing that he and Brenda are together, you're probably wondering what's going on here." She looked at him, seeing him nod in agreement she continued.

"After I left Los Angeles I haven't told anyone where I was heading, it was better that way, I didn't want anyone to trace me down. I've spent over a year in Colorado, I thought it was a safe place for someone who wanted to hide. Then I figured out that it's easier to hide in masses, New York was ideal for this, so I moved here. Not a smart idea, Dylan traced me down after several months. He was always good at finding people." She smiled softly before she continued. "He and Brenda were not together at that time, he kept coming and leaving, helping me whenever I needed. I asked him to keep my whereabouts secret and he kept that promise with exception of one person. After they got together he told Brenda." She felt her heart racing again and tried to calm herself down, she was not even nearly finished.

Even after her words Brandon was still not much wiser about anything. The only answer he had, was that Brenda knew for some time as well, but the reason of Kelly's sudden departure from Los Angeles still remained unknown. "Who were you hiding from, Kel?" He asked confused.

The innocent mention of her nickname and so many memories came rushing back through Kelly's mind. "You." She said softly.

Brandon looked at her, the confusion still visible in his face, waiting for explanation. Even before it came the pieces of puzzle started to fit into their place a large lump building in his stomach.

Kelly quickly brushed away the tear that found her way down her cheek, she promised herself she won't cry. "Two weeks after the night in Los Angeles I found out I was pregnant. I wanted to tell you…but then I found out you had a girlfriend and you were going to marry her. You were happy with her, I didn't want to change that with a love child. It was easier to get out of the picture. What you didn't know, couldn't hurt you."

Brandon's mind was racing, Grace was not Dylan's daughter…Grace was his daughter and he never knew she existed. "Were you ever going to tell me about her?" He asked coldly.

The coldness in his voice surprised Kelly momentarily. Looking straight at him she just shook her head. "Not after I found out you had another child on the way."

He looked at her disgusted. "I always thought I knew you, but it looks I never had a clue. I can't understand why would you keep a child away from its father."

"I never did it as a punishment, I just wanted to do what was right for everyone…" Her voice trailed off.

"Right for everyone? Or right for you?" The shock and confusion now turned to anger and it was all directed at her. "I thought I knew you, but I was obviously wrong. Never in my wildest dreams would I imagine that one day you could turn into a heartless bitch. I think you should get out of here now." He almost spit the last words at her, watching as Kelly stood up and headed towards the door, before she could reach them he spoke again. "I want a paternity test done and granted that you're telling me the truth you'll hear from my lawyer afterwards." He could see her shoulders sink as she walked out of the room, seconds later he heard the front door close.

Resting his head in his arms he could feel the tears on his cheeks. Mixed feelings of anger, hater and pity rocking through his body he slammed his fist against the hard wood of the coffee table, the physical pain bringing him only slight relief from the emotional one. He had a daughter.

* * *

Kelly had her vision clouded as she walked out of the building. Never would she expected Brandon to react the way he did. Hurting him was never her intention, but with keeping her pregnancy and their child a secret to him, she did it. Finally in privacy of her car she let the tears fall. Feeling her heart race again she rested her head against the steering wheel taking some deep breaths to calm down. Wandering with her hand on the passenger seat she managed to find her cell phone and send the text message.


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

The dark-haired woman rushed through the entrance hall of hospital. After stopping briefly at the front desk, she headed towards the elevators. She found him easily in the waiting room, sitting with his head bowed down. His eyes lit up when he noticed her standing there. Hugging her tightly he whispered. "I'm glad you could come."

"How is she doing?" Brenda asked once they both sat down on the uncomfortable plastic chairs.

"Stable. They brought her in for the surgery about 20 minutes ago." Dylan replied massaging his temples.

She nodded briefly. "What about Grace?"

"She's in daycare. I told her yesterday mum had to leave for some business. She hasn't questioned it until now." Dylan said slumping down in his chair, it have been turbulent hours since he received the text from Kelly yesterday morning. He barely slept during the night.

"Sooner or later she'll start asking. We have to tell her soon." Brenda said looking directly at him.

He nodded in agreement. "I don't think they'll release her any time soon after the surgery, she was knocked out most of the time yesterday and this morning. She was already weak before this." Dylan just shook his head.

"Do you know what happened yesterday?" Brenda asked.

"Nothing more than I told you over the phone. She went to tell Brandon about Grace, he was not thrilled." Dylan repeated what he already told her hours ago.

She nodded. "It's no secret that I did not agree with Kelly's decision to keep it under wraps, but I can't understand his constant anger. He was never angry, now it comes out every time something happens."

"He lost his wife, Bren. In a stupid accident, he has more than enough right to be angry." Dylan said convincingly, but deep inside doubting every single word.

Brenda just shook her head. "You know it's not true. The anger started way before Amanda died, even before Caleb was born and I'd bet my last money that it has something to do with Kelly."

"Why do you think so?" Dylan asked.

"Just a feeling I have." She shrugged, hopping that her answer would be enough for him. It was not the right place or time to discuss it. The fact was that neither Brandon nor Kelly ever mentioned why they decided to go separate ways always reinforced her feeling that there was more to the story that either of them was willing to admit.

"Someone has to go and pick Grace up from the daycare." Dylan said interrupting her thoughts.

"I'll go." Brenda offered. "If someone should bump into Brandon today, it'd better be me." She added quickly, knowing that Dylan was mad at him. Although they were friends he'd more than likely tumble him over today.

"Yeah, that will probably be better. In the end it's a good thing that Kelly added you on the list of persons who might pick her up from daycare." He smiled sadly.

"It made sense since Grace would live with us if something happened to her." Brenda replied.

"I was hopping it'll never come to that." Dylan admitted.

"Same here. She'll be alright, she's strong." Brenda added when the severity of the situation set in again.

Dylan did not reply.

* * *

Stopping Dylan's rented car near Grace's daycare Brenda for the first time regretted her decision. Although she was on the girl's pick up list, she has met her only handful of times and was not sure how her niece will react to her when neither her mother nor Dylan were present. As the time passed she could understand Brandon's reaction better, it somehow mirrored her own when she found out he was Grace's father month's back. She felt cheated, she had a niece she never knew about.

Grabbing her bag she headed out of the car still not at ease. What seemed like a good decision back in hospital, felt like the dumbest one now. What was she going to tell Brandon if she met him? Shaking her head she tried to dismiss those thoughts. Grace, her focus should be on Grace now. She breathed a sigh of relief when the little girl recognized her and ran into her arms hugging her closely. But her relief was short-lived when she was followed by a little boy, her nephew. With both kids still wrapped in her arms she was interrupted by her brother's voice. She was trapped now.

"What are you doing here?" Brandon asked any courtesy set aside.

Releasing both kids she quickly stood up facing her brother, his blue eyes transfixing her. "Hi Brandon!" She let out softly. For a moment she felt confused by the anger aimed at her in that simple question. "I'm here to pick up, Grace." She replied quickly taking Grace's hand.

"Come on Gracie." She talked to the girl softly.

Grace nodded slipping her little hand into hers, looking a bit scared by Brandon.

Helping the little one with her shoes, she felt a hand tapping on her shoulder. Turning around she was met with her brother's look again. "I'm sorry, Bren." He said now completely calm. "Where is she?" Brandon asked softly, referring to Kelly.

For a second she contemplated to briefly answer him in his own fashion, letting him know that it was none of his business. Kelly's health problems had a direct influence on Grace and despite the unclear situation between the two of them, Grace was his daughter and he had a right to know.

"Not here and not in front of them." She said softly.

Brandon realized what she was trying to say and nodded his head in agreement. "There is a playground one block down." He offered.

"Alright." Brenda took Grace's hand into hers again as they walked outside and soon felt another small hand slip into her other one, looking down she was met with Caleb's shy smile. Brandon shoved his hands in his pockets and followed the threesome lost in his thoughts.

Once they reached the playground, both kids ran away leaving Brenda & Brandon alone. Uncomfortable silence filled the air resembling their feelings. Years back they were really close, but a lot has changed since then.

"I'm really sorry about before, Bren. I'm angry with Kelly and I took it out on you." Brandon offered.

"Can't you just let your anger go?" She replied shaking her head.

"It's not that easy, it's not like I snap my fingers and all those feelings disappear. She has my child, I have a beautiful daughter and I found out just by coincidence. She would have never told me." He said quietly, both hurt and anger reflected in his words.

"She wouldn't hurt you deliberately. There must have been good reason she kept it under wraps." Brenda stated.

Brandon just shook his head. "All I've heard until now was rubbish. So unless you know more than I do…" His voice trailed off. He felt her hand rubbing his back. "Did she ever tell you why she disappeared?"

"No, she never mentioned it and I never asked, none of my business." Brenda replied.

"So she never mentioned Grace was mine?" Brandon asked.

She tried to chase away the feeling of little child getting caught in a lie. Truth, there was no other way just tell him the truth. "I knew she was yours for several months."

"You choose not to tell me either." Brandon said bitterly, quickly checking on the two kids who were playing together nicely.

"I did not agree with Kelly's decision to keep it under wraps, but it was not my news to tell. I promised to keep mum and I did, whether you like it or not." Brenda commented.

They were turning in circles, he unloading his anger and bitterness on her, she trying to keep her distance from the mess.

"Where is she anyway?" Brandon asked returning to the question that started this discussion in the first place.

"Hospital." She breathed out.

"What do you mean?" His eyes grew big.

"She's in hospital, was still in surgery when I was leaving." Brenda replied watching the two kids playing. It was a bitter-sweet picture, they were siblings and had no idea, yet they naturally gravitated towards each other.

"Surgery? Hospital? What the hell is going on Bren?" Brandon asked drawing her back to reality. He felt panic rising inside him and she was not helping.

"Not my story to tell." Brenda replied, her eyes still glued to the kids.

"Which hospital?" Brandon asked impatiently.

She finally looked at him. His eyes glued to her waiting for her answer. He wanted to go there that was clear and there was no stopping. The idea of Brandon and Dylan bumping into each other made her head spin. This was going to end badly.

"Which hospital, Bren?" He asked again.


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Running from his car and inside the hospital, all he felt was fear. He was never so scared in his life, not even when he lost Amanda. Brenda still kept him mostly in dark, but provided him the one valuable information, name of the hospital. Leaving Caleb with her and Grace he hurried there as fast as he could.

Taking the lift upstairs to the tenth floor where the surgery was located he realized that Dylan will be probably there. He didn't think of that before and felt the panic raise in him. How much did he know? Did he know what happened between him and Kelly years back in Los Angeles? As the beeping sound announced they reached the tenth floor he stepped outside.

He spotted his now probably former friend sitting in the corner of the room, his eyes closed and his head resting against the cold wall behind the plastic chair he was sitting in. Their gaze met once Dylan opened his eyes, he could see his expression tightening and noticed how he clenched his fists. A clear sign of Dylan's anger, ten years back those fists would be already beating the shit out of him.

Seeing that reaction, it took no genius to figure out that the smart thing would be to leave as fast as possible, but he has been a coward for a long time. It was time to finally take responsibility for his actions. For the first time his mind was willing to admit that it was not only Kelly who did the wrong thing here. Taking a breath he moved in Dylan's direction knowing it won't be pretty, but at the same time aware that he fully deserved whatever was coming onto him.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Dylan hissed as soon as Brandon came closer to him.

"How is she?" Brandon asked ignoring his previous question, before the world war three broke out between the two of them he needed to know how Kelly was doing.

"Awesome, she's never been better." Dylan replied ironically.

Brandon wanted to scream and shake him but answered calmly. "I do understand that you're mad at me, but all I want to know is how Kelly is doing and what the hell is going on with her."

"You got one thing wrong Walsh, I'm not mad at you, you're pissing me off. If we were not in hospital my fist would already be in your face and beat the shit out of you." Dylan said through girthed teeth.

"Believe me or not it took no genius to figure out that all you want to do is beat the shit out of me." Brandon said quickly, like with Brenda they were turning in circles, this was going nowhere. Without a further comment he plopped himself into the free chair next to Dylan, crossing his arms in front of his chest, whether he liked it or not, he was not going anywhere until he knew what was going on and how was Kelly.

"What do you think you are doing?" Dylan hissed, the anger still audible in his voice.

"Waiting. Since you and my sister are so generous with information I'll just sit here on my ass and wait for the doctor." Brandon replied with the same amount of anger in his voice. From the corner of his eye he saw Dylan glaring at him, for now round one was over and the winner was yet to be determined.

They sat there in silence occasionally glaring at each other for what felt like hours, in reality just half an hour passed since Brandon arrived in the hospital before Kelly's doctor appeared in the waiting room. Since he met with Dylan already before he headed straight towards him.

"Mr. McKay, we can talk in my office." He offered once he noted that Dylan was not alone.

For a second Dylan contemplated accepting the offer, it was just so easy to cut Brandon off any information. Would Kelly even want to tell him anything about her health issues? There was no chance to ask her now. "It's okay, we can talk here. This is a friend of Miss Taylor, whatever you're going to tell me, he can hear as well."

The doctor nodded pushing a chair just opposite to Dylan and Brandon before he started to talk. "You'd be glad to hear that the surgery went on without any complications. We were able to repair the tricuspid valve and Miss Taylor is currently in recovery in ICU."

What the hell was going on here, his mind was racing. He watched as Dylan asked a few questions and subsequently thanked the doctor and temporally snapping out of his trance did the same.

"What's going on here Dylan?" He asked once the doctor left the waiting room.

"You heard what you wanted to hear, I don't think I'm the right person to give you any more details when it comes to Kelly's health." Dylan replied briefly, standing up and heading outside probably to call Brenda.

Here we go, turning in circles again. Now he knew at least that Kelly had an open heart surgery, repairing one of her valves. She never told him about any concerns when it came to her heart. Well except the fact that you stomped over it his subconscious told him. It must have been something recent. He closed his eyes leaning against the wall, he wanted answers but it seemed that no one was willing to give him any.

"Let's go, Caleb is waiting for you." He was interrupted by Dylan's voice. Opening his eyes he saw him standing in front of him.

Yeah, right he was still with Brenda, he completely forgot about his son. "Are they still at the playground?"

"No, Brenda took them both back to Kelly's place." Dylan replied.

"You want a lift?" Brandon asked.

"Yeah, I could use one. She was supposed to pick me up, but she's playing nanny instead." Dylan said a first hint of smile on his face. It looked that after the good news he relaxed a bit.

"What about Kelly?" Brandon asked.

"She's not going anywhere, I'll return later in the day. They'll keep her in ICU for a few more hours and they have her probably still drugged up as yesterday and today." Dylan said carefully.

"Alright." Brandon agreed reluctantly, he wanted to see her, but letting her rest now was much more important.

They walked outside in complete silence, an invisible barrier between the former best friends.

"Nice car." Dylan mumbled when they reached Brandon's car.

"Thanks!" Brandon replied in similar fashion when he got inside, starting the engine before he headed out of the parking place. Driving through the busy streets of New York the silence filled the car again. There were so many questions rushing through Brandon's mind but he did not dare to ask any of those. He was almost sure he would not receive any answers to them.

"You're probably wondering why she had an open heart surgery, when she had no previous heart problems." Dylan broke the silence as if reading Brandon's mind.

"Yeah, I do. But you're probably not going to give me any answers." Brandon replied keeping his eyes on the road.

"You're partially right, after all you've put her through I don't think you deserve any answers, but I'll give you some." Dylan replied indifferently.

It was clear that he knew everything, the good and mainly the bad. Brandon swallowed hard. Yes, even the ever perfect Brandon Walsh had a few skeleton's hanging in the closet.

"She developed the heart problems while she was pregnant with Grace. They thought that medication will be enough to stabilize them and for a bit it also worked, but the issues got worse and they had to schedule a surgery to correct everything. It was scheduled in two weeks, but after your talk yesterday she collapsed and they decided to move it forward before any more damage was done to her heart." Dylan finished.

Brandon let out the breath he didn't even know he was holding. Yesterday he blamed her completely for everything, even though he was fully aware that he had his own share of blame on how things turned out. "I didn't know." He blurted out.

"You couldn't." Dylan replied dryly.

"Dylan I…" Brandon tried to explain the events that happened many years ago and led to this whole mess, but was cut-off quickly.

"I don't want to hear that. If anyone should hear it, it's Kelly. That's the least she deserves after all those years. Yes, she hid a daughter from you, but you were not completely honest either." Dylan remarked.

Brandon just nodded his head, it was clear the conversation was over. Pulling the car to a halt near Kelly's house the two of them got out of the car in silence. The invisible barrier of lies and secrets still laying between them.


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Pouring the red wine into glasses in kitchen Dylan carried them into the living room. Handing one of them to Brenda he sat on the sofa next to her, resting his free hand on the back of the couch. Brandon and Caleb left hours ago and Grace was soundly asleep in her room. He planned to head back to the hospital, but called instead finding out that they'll keep Kelly in ICU overnight as she was running slight fever.

Having a romantic evening together in house of Kelly Taylor was probably the most ironic event ever, not his idea thought. Looking into the flames in fireplace he sipped the wine from the glass. Not bad, he thought as the tantalizing taste settled on his tongue. He still avoided alcohol, but made an exception for a glass of wine here and there. After the proceedings of the last days he surely deserved one.

"You're quiet." Brenda remarked after some time passed in silence.

"I'm not sure what you expected, Bren." He replied taking another sip of his wine. This thing was tasty.

"We haven't seen each other for over a week. I expected more than sitting in silence." She replied setting her glass on the table and crossing her arms.

Demanding, he hated it when anyone demanded. "That's a pity, it's the only thing I can offer tonight."

"Right." She said, the annoyance audible in her voice, he was obviously in one of his moods again.

"If you expected me to whisk you into the bedroom and have my wicked way with you, it's not going to happen. No matter how many glasses of wine I got to drink or how many open fires there are going to be. I'm not in the mood." Dylan said taking another gulp of his wine.

He could hear Brenda breath out next to him in a dissatisfied fashion. Things were heading in the wrong direction.

"Maybe I should start being paranoid like my brother." She remarked picking up her glass from the table.

"If it suits you. It'll stay in the family." Dylan shrugged his shoulders.

Instead of backing down Brenda decided to attack full force. "I hate that you care about her and Grace way more than about me. Whenever she needs anything, day or night, you're immediately on the plane heading to save her. Don't I deserve the same? I'm your fucking girlfriend and the first night we're together you choose to treat me like rubbish."

"Kelly is my friend, my oldest friend. What I'm doing for her I'd do for any of my friends. If your "boy scout" brother haven't decided to treat her like a shit years ago there would be no need for me to fly up and down." Dylan replied angrily.

"You can't save the world." Brenda said quietly.

"No, I can't save the world. But I can save her and Grace and that's enough in my book." Dylan gulped the last of his wine. "It's been a long day. I'm going to get some sleep." He announced before he headed into the kitchen leaving Brenda alone with her thoughts and anger.

* * *

The screams of a child could be heard in the silence of the night, making both Dylan and Brenda sit upright in the bed. Pushing the sheets aside, Dylan quickly made his way out of the guest bedroom. Rushing into Grace's room, he could see her sitting in bed.

"Mommy! I want my mommy!" The little girl sobbed as he picked her up and held closely.

"Shh, it's alright. It was just a bad dream. You're safe." He tried to soothe her.

"Mommy!" Came Grace's muffled cries as she buried her head into his shoulder wrapping her limbs around him tightly like a little koala.

Rubbing her back Dylan paced back and forth as gradually the cries subsided and her grip loosened as she nodded off back to sleep. Pulling the sheets away he laid her back in her bed covering her properly.

Leaving the bedside lamp turned on, he backed out of the room, the door left open a jar. Just as he turned around to return to the guest bedroom he spotted the tail of Brenda's robe disappear in the doorway.

Returning to the bedroom he closed the door behind him. Brenda was already laying in the bed, her robe haphazardly thrown at the bed foot. Slipping back under the warm sheets he positioned himself on his side her back facing him. "I'm sorry about this evening, Bren." He said softly.

Silence followed. She was up but still boiling.

Running his hand over her hip she quickly brushed it off pulling the sheets closer around her body.

Sighting he turned on his back clasping his hands behind his head. "I don't know what you want from me. I said I was sorry." He repeated.

"Just like that, you say you're sorry and I should obey to your wishes." She said angrily turning to face him. "Did you sleep with her?"

"What?"

"You heard the question." Brenda noted sitting up, her eyes glued to him.

"No, I haven't slept with her for some time." Dylan answered a slight amusement audible in his voice.

"Well that's a mature answer." She said rolling her eyes.

"Matches your question perfectly. I thought you trusted me." He remarked.

"I do, but not with her. What does it mean not for some time?" Leaning against the headboard Brenda crossed her arms in front of her.

"Should I give you an overview of my whole sex life? Because that will be a long night." Dylan remarked ironically.

She glared at him. "Don't put words into my mouth."

Frustrated Dylan ran his fingers through his hair. "Since we got together there is just one name on the list, I thought that one was clear. If you really need to know it, the last time we slept together was when Grace was around 7 months old, it was a mistake and Kelly put a lid on it quickly. Honestly I've no idea why, but even after everything your dumb ass brother put her through, she still loves him."

"So if she didn't put a lid on it, you two would be still sleeping around..."

"Stop it, Brenda! You wanted an answer you got it. If you're unable to trust me then we better end it right here and now." Dylan hissed angrily.

"From beginning on this relationship had three people in it." Brenda fumed.

"No, you're the one that is dragging another person in. I love Kelly, but not the same way I love you, not anymore. We've been through a lot together and she always stood by my side, she deserves the same loyalty." Dylan stated.

"I'm tired of this Dylan. It may seem petty, but I want you around too. Whenever she calls you're on the go, if we want our relationship to go somewhere it has to stop. You have to choose, I or Kelly." Without any other word Brenda laid down turning her back to him, letting him to his own thoughts.

* * *

Kelly squinted her eyes against the bright sun. She felt tired, her whole chest aching. It took a few seconds before she was able to focus her eyes on the room in front of her. She was alone, turning her head slightly she sighted the IV drip in her arm, the muted beeping of the monitor. Up until that moment her whole hospital stay was in a blur.

With a whoosh of air the door opened as Dylan walked in, her senses were still not normally alert but she noticed his tiredness. His eyes lit up slightly when he noticed she was up.

"Hey, Kel! It's good to see you awake." He said leaning over her and kissing her forehead.

"Grace?" Kelly asked her voice still raspy and weak.

"She's fine, I've dropped her in daycare before I headed here. A nightmare woke her up during the night, but she was all smiles this morning." Dylan assured her.

"Brandon?" She asked looking at him.

Dylan clenched fist in his pocket. "You should rest and get some sleep, we can talk later."

Kelly nodded closing her eyes and soon slipped back into drug filled sleep.


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Sitting on the bar stool Brandon poured himself another glass of whiskey. The house was in complete darkness as it was close to 2 am. Caleb was asleep for hours, Brandon woke up as every night. Taking a sip from the glass he wondered if the nightmares will ever stop. His sub consciousness just laughed telling him that his life was a nightmare 24/7. Somehow he had to agree with it.

Three days passed since he found out that Grace was his daughter. He hasn't seen her since the day he picked Caleb up from Kelly's place. There was a tiny part of him that was happy about it, not seeing Grace meant not seeing Kelly, Dylan or Brenda as well, now that he knew that Kelly was safe he needed distance and time to process everything. Brenda, his own sister, she knew and never told him. Gulping down the remains of the drink he poured himself another one.

His sister, former best friend and ex-fiancée, all people he loved and cared about. Yet all three of them fooled him around. He felt the anger boiling and together with the alcohol clouding his judgment. Emptying the glass in one long swig he smashed it on the floor, the glass breaking into million pieces covering the marble floor. Visibly drunken he headed into his bedroom for a few hours of alcohol fuelled sleep.

When he woke up again the sun was already peeping through the window. His head was pounding as he gingerly slipped out of the bed. He quickly grabbed some Advil and a glass of water from the conjoined bathroom. Walking back into the bedroom he spotted the blood strains on the white carpet and fragments of last night came flooding in. Sitting down he checked his feet, satisfied with what he saw, just a few small cuts. Pulling a shirt over his head he walked quietly towards the kitchen, he had to clear the mess before Caleb wakes up. He'll take care about the rest later.

* * *

"You're an idiot, Dylan! How long do you expect her to put up with your nonsense?" Kelly crossed her arms in front of her.

"Fancy telling me, Kel." He smirked, if he wasn't sure before it was now clear that she was on the improve.

"I'm a big girl, I can take care of myself and my daughter." She said grumpily.

"I never said you can't. It's just kinda hard when you are tied to that thing." Dylan pointed to the hospital bed.

"You know what I meant." Kelly replied rolling her eyes.

"You will run back to him." Dylan commented staring intently.

"What?" Kelly asked.

"After all he did to you, once I walk away you're going to run back to him." Dylan replied.

"That's crazy, Dylan. Don't you think that if I wanted I'd have done that already years ago?" Kelly reasoned.

"No, all the time you thought he was happily married to Amanda and that put you off. Now the situation changed. You still love him." Dylan noted sitting on the foot of her bed.

Taking a deep breath Kelly averted her eyes gathering her thoughts. "Sometimes love is not enough." She said quietly. "We already had our chance, now it's too late." Kelly said looking straight back at Dylan.

"So basically, if waves his hand you will." Dylan noted receiving a death glare in return, before Kelly returned to their previous topic.

"When did this discussion turn to me again? We were talking about Brenda basically running away from you this morning."

"It isn't the first time and not the last." Dylan shrugged. "It's who we are, we fight and make up, it's a never-ending circle. She asked me if we were sleeping together."

"Great. What did you tell her?" Kelly asked.

"That you still love her dumb ass brother." Dylan smirked.

"Very mature." Kelly commented.

"It's the truth, together with the fact that we didn't since Grace was around 7 months old." Dylan replied, serious this time.

"Luckily." Kelly mumbled.

"Come on! I never heard you protest, you always enjoyed yourself." Dylan grinned.

"Don't go there, please. I'm glad we at least managed to figure us out. We work way better as friends than lovers." Kelly concluded.

"True." Dylan agreed before standing up. "It's time to pick up that daughter of yours from daycare. She's in serious need of some mommy time."

"I can't wait. I hope I'll be able to get out of this hospital bed as soon and join her at home. The sooner I'm out of here, the sooner you can go and sort the mess with Brenda." Kelly concluded.

Dylan smiled kissing the top of her head. "I'll be back with Grace soon, take some rest until the little tornado arrives."

* * *

It was two days later, the visiting hours were nearing its end. Dylan and Grace left half an hour ago and Kelly was nodding off to sleep. The doctor was satisfied with her results and recovery and planned to release her home the next day. The door opened and a whoosh of air came in together with the unexpected visitor.

Opening her eyes, she was met with his blue ones.

"Hey! I thought you were asleep." Brandon said his voice soft and calm, but it was visible on his face that he was very nervous. He had seen her in hospital bed too many times before. This visit just awakening all of those unpleasant memories.

"I was just resting after the visitors left." Kelly replied, shuffling her pillows to occupy herself with something.

"I should have called before or something." He blurted out before he could think about what he said. He did not have her number after all, if it wasn't for Dylan who took him to her apartment he would have no idea where she lived, where his daughter lived as well. "I heard they are going release you tomorrow." He commented.

"Yes." Kelly confirmed, she refrained from asking who told him.

"I'm sorry about the last time we met. I was out of line." Brandon tried to apologize.

"Are you? Or are you saying that just because you see me here in hospital bed, once again." Kelly commented, she was not going to make this any easier for him.

"I hate to see you hurt." He said softly.

"That didn't stop you from hurting me before." Kelly replied crossing her arms in front of her defensively.

"I deserved that." Brandon remarked. Despite her open hostility he had to do what he came for. "I'm sorry for all the hurtful things I said to you when you told me about Grace, if I could take it back I would." He said looking into her eyes. Kelly took a deep breath, she was now sure he really meant it as he continued. "I'm really sorry for everything, I made a mess of things years back and instead of solving it, lived happily in my shell. I took it out on you, even though it's my fault as well."

"We both made mess of things." Kelly said quietly. Every bit of anger she felt before now completely gone. This was not just about them anymore, there was a three-year old girl added to the mix and for her sake they had to be civil to each other. Maybe one day friendly, but at least civil at the beginning. Grace loved Dylan, but he was not her father. For three years she had grown up without a father figure in her life and Kelly was not going to stand in the way of her having one now, especially if it was the real one. The unanswered question up until now was if he wanted to take that role.

As if reading her mind Brandon finally answered it. "As I said before, I was out of line back in my apartment, but there is one thing that didn't change. I want to get to know Grace and take my responsibilities as her father."

Kelly felt his eyes on her, waiting for her answer. Staring at her hands she felt like an emotional mess inside, Dylan was completely right, she still loved him, but she was older and wiser now, she was not going to let him in so easy this time. On the other hand, Grace deserved to know he father, it was a vicious circle. She nodded quickly the happiness of her daughter being the most important thing, she'll think about the rest later, once he'll be gone.


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Holding Brandon's hand Caleb tried to get a better look at the people who were streaming into the arrival hall impatiently looking for his grandparents and aunt.

Picking him up Brandon sat him on his shoulders. "Here you go, buddy. You will spot them sooner from here."

With Caleb safe and otherwise occupied he allowed his thoughts to wander. Weeks passed since Kelly was released from hospital. A lot changed in the meantime, the paternity test confirmed that Grace was Brandon's daughter. Once the news sank in, Brandon never doubted what Kelly told him, but for the peace of mind and possible future legal proceedings they got it done anyway.

They still haven't told Grace that Brandon was her father, but the foursome gradually spend more time together, giving the kids time to get used to the new situation. Gracie shy at first has warmed up to Brandon rather quickly and he and Kelly agreed to tell her soon, probably after his parents and Brenda will leave the town. While everything that concerned Gracie was going well, when it came to him and Kelly nothing changed, she was keeping her distance from him. Not that he blamed her.

"They are here!" Caleb exclaimed excitedly spotting his grandparents.

Putting him down from his shoulders Brandon held his hand before he was sure that his parents saw him. Letting go of his hand the little boy ran towards his grandparents excited.

"Mom! Dad!" Brandon said as he reached them hugging each of them. He missed his parents, many things especially after Amanda's death would be easier if they lived closer and they could see each other more often than twice a year.

"When is Brenda's plane landing?" Jim asked while Cindy was occupied with her grandson.

"In ten minutes." Brandon replied after checking his watch, he was bit nervous about seeing his sister again given their last meeting. Besides, the chance that something would leak out about Grace and Kelly was higher.

"She was here to pick up Gracie from daycare." Brandon caught the tail of Caleb's chatter to his grandmother.

"Who's Gracie?" Cindy asked wrapped in the conversation with her grandson.

"My friend. Gracie and her mommy come often to play with me and daddy." Caleb continued. Brandon felt his breath catch, this was not going to end good. Luckily for him Brenda arrived before the conversation went any further.

* * *

The good and at the same time bad thing about Cindy Walsh was that she rarely missed anything. It was just natural that the mention of Caleb's friend, her mother and the fact that Brenda was in New York to take care of the girl grabbed her attention. Coming to Brandon's apartment she immediately noticed some dolls and ponies, which wouldn't be so strange, but a photo of blond-haired and blue-eyed girl about the same age as Caleb among the photos of family raised her brows. Something was going on, for now she decided to further observe the situation.

When the evening came and Caleb was already in bed she had seen and heard enough to be sure, that Brandon was hiding something. She was not one to push her children to talk, especially when they were grown up consent adults, but her curiosity was getting the best of her that day.

"Is there something you want to tell us, Brandon?" She asked while the four adults were seated in living room, enjoying their tea or coffee after the dinner.

"What do you mean, mum?" Brandon asked nearly burning his mouth with the hot coffee he was about to drink.

"How about that photo?" Cindy asked pointing to Grace's picture which he forgot to hide. "According to Caleb, Brenda was here not so long ago to take care of his little friend, who I assume is the same girl." She finished looking at her two kids.

Brandon looked at Brenda who averted her eyes a clear signal that this was his story to tell. Setting the coffee on the table he thought how to explain everything. "Alright, this will come as a surprise for sure, but the little girl on the photo is my daughter, Caleb's half-sister." He could see both his parents staring at him speechless. "The kids have no idea so far, that's why I was hoping I could keep it a secret for a bit more longer."

"You knew?" Jim who recovered first turned towards Brenda.

She nodded hesitantly.

"You have a daughter?" Cindy asked in disbelief, not that she wouldn't want another grandchild, but considering the girl on the photo was Caleb's age the announcement came about three years too late.

"Her name is Grace Isabella and she is a month younger than Caleb." Brandon tried to explain before things deteriorated any further.

"How long have you known about her?" Jim asked, slightly disappointed with the news.

"Around three months." Brandon replied truthfully, there was no point to lie now.

"Oh." Cindy exclaimed. "What about her mother?"

This was a question Brandon feared, but was expecting at some point. "It's Kelly." He blurted out not sure what else to add, he was certainly not going to offer the details of their hoopla to his parents.

"Kelly, as Kelly Taylor?" Cindy asked stunned, this whole story was not making any sense.

Brandon nodded briefly, wishing for the ground to swallow him right at that moment. Noticing Brenda's look he knew what she was thinking, the perfect Brandon Walsh was after all not so perfect with a few skeleton's hanging in his closet.

* * *

Knocking on the door Brandon waited. It was late enough for Grace to be asleep, he needed to talk to Kelly, alone.

"Hey!" Kelly said opening the door surprised look on her face. "I was not expecting you, Grace is already asleep."

"Hi, Kel! I was hoping she'd be." He replied, giving her a quick kiss on cheek before she stood aside letting him in.

Following her into the kitchen he was reminded why he couldn't get her out of his head even when they went their separate ways. With no make-up, in her sweatpants and tank top, she still looked beautiful.

"I thought your parents and Brenda were in town this week." She noted while pouring them both something to drink.

"Yes, they are." Brandon replied.

"Tired of playing the perfect son?" She asked placing the glasses on the table and sitting across from him.

"I'm no longer perfect." He commented.

Kelly gave him a strange look placing one of her feet on her chair waiting for more explanation.

"I told them about Grace." Brandon admitted.

"What? I thought we agreed to wait until the kids know." She growled at him.

"Yes, we did. Caleb babbled about Brenda being here, his friend, and my mother picked on it. I forgot to hide the picture of Grace." He said with guilt in his voice, now expecting Kelly to freak out.

"Great." She rubbed her temples, looking away from him. "Do they know I'm her mother?"

"Yes." He admitted.

Kelly just rested her head on her knee, once again her past was hunting her...life would be so much easier now...

"I'm sorry, Kel." Brandon said quietly.

"Are they mad?" Kelly asked finally looking straight at him.

"I wouldn't say they are mad. Confused would be the right word." Brandon tried to explain. "They would like to meet her."

"No!" Kelly said resolutely.

"Kel..."

"No, Brandon. She's three, she has no idea...for now it's enough that we're going to turn her world upside down soon." Kelly explained.

"She wouldn't even know who they are. We can pretend it's just another play date." Brandon tried to reason with her.

"Aren't we already pretending enough?" Kelly asked looking at him intently. "Would you insist on this, if the child in question would be Caleb?" She asked finally.

Brandon stared at her for a while. "Probably not." He admitted finally.

"Now you see where I'm coming from?" Kelly asked quietly.

* * *

Hanging his jacket in the hallway after returning from Kelly's place, Brandon was too lost in his thoughts to notice Brenda standing in the doorway of living room.

"Was he there?" She asked watching him.

Brandon nearly jumped upon hearing her voice. "You scared the heck out of me."

Shaking his head in awe he passed her walking into the living room.

"So, was he there or not?" She asked again.

"I was not there to look for Dylan. But, no he wasn't and hasn't been for several weeks. I thought you two were living together so you'd know." Brandon replied sinking on the sofa.

Brenda nodded sitting in one of the armchairs.

"Why are you asking? What happened to you guys?" Brandon was now curious.

"I dumped him." Brenda admitted.

"Again?" Brandon groaned.

"Yes, while Kelly was still in hospital. I got tired of his boundless care of Kelly and Grace." Brenda explained.

"Come on, Bren. Cut them some slack, nothing happened between them."

"At least they got their story straight." Brenda smirked.

"I thought we were passed high school." Brandon noted.

"She has your child and Dylan has been taking care of it for past three years? Sounds very much like high school to me." Brenda replied dryly.

Brandon just shook his head, standing up and heading into the kitchen to pour himself some orange juice.

"What happened between the two of you in Los Angeles?" Brenda asked following him.

"None of your business." Brandon replied annoyed.

"Really? I've a three-year old niece that I knew nothing about up until a year ago. My now ex-boyfriend spent half of our time together flying to and from New York to be there for this girl and your ex-fiancée. I think this makes it very much my business and I deserve to know what the hell started all of this." Brenda replied angrily.

"Alright." Brandon said turning around. "I used her."

"What do you mean?" Brenda asked baffled.

"It's no secret that me and Amanda had a turbulent relationship. We had a major rift just before Steve and Janet's second daughter's baptism...that's where I met Kelly again. We spent the weekend together, it was so easy...I knew she was still not over me...I used her and then left again." Brandon admitted.

"Did she know about Amanda?" Brenda quizzed.

"No, not at that time. She found out only when she was trying to find me when she was already pregnant with Grace. That's why she disappeared." Brandon replied.

"You are an idiot!" Brenda exclaimed.

"I know that now." Brandon replied, grabbing the box with the juice from the fridge making it clear that conversation was over.


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

As she neared Brandon's apartment Kelly got butterflies in her stomach. She couldn't remember the last time she felt so nervous. Glancing into the rear mirror she spotted Grace who was quietly playing with her teddy bear safely strapped in her car seat, unaware of all the drama that was surrounding her.

While she said resolutely no to Brandon two days ago, it didn't stop him. Being adamant about it, she finally gave up agreeing to a short visit. He was probably right, for now Grace would have no idea who Cindy and Jim Walsh were and they'd be able to meet their granddaughter for the first time.

She was not sure about the reception she was going to get from Brandon's parents. During High School Cindy was like a second mother to her and they were really pleased when she and Brandon intended to get married, but that was years ago. No matter how good her intentions were while she was hiding a daughter from Brandon she was also hiding a granddaughter from them.

Pulling the car into a parking lot she sat still for a moment trying to work up the guts to face everyone, through her life she's been judged enough, but this was a new territory even for her. Taking her purse she headed outside, unbuckling Grace and helping her out of the car. Hand in hand they moved towards the building. Grace full of excitement about her upcoming play date with Caleb talking a mile a minute.

They were greeted by Brandon and Caleb the kids running off to play. Watching them Kelly stood nailed to the ground...she was so not ready for this.

"Scared?" Brandon asked noticing her discomfort.

"Try terrified." Kelly replied quietly. "Telling you was hard, this is going to be harder."

"It's going to be okay, Kel." Brandon took her hands into his.

"I wish I could believe it." Kelly said softly pulling her hands away from his grasp and shoving them into the pockets of her jeans. "Shall we?"

"Yes." Brandon said quickly placing his hand on the small of her back leading her into the living room where his parents were. Before they could enter the room they were met with Grace who was already looking for her mother in panic.

As Kelly picked her up she buried her head into her mother's shoulder. While outgoing most of the time, Grace could be really shy around strangers, this was one of those days.

Looking at Grace wrapped around Kelly and Caleb who stood there wondering why she didn't want to play with him, Brandon questioned his judgment when he pretty much forced this situation. He should have listened to Kelly's reservations. Looking at Kelly apologetically he hinted her to move forward, there was no going back now.

With her little girl safely in her arms Kelly walked into the room followed by Brandon and Caleb, the foursome being watched by Jim, Cindy and Brenda. It came as no surprise that the greetings were exchanged in a timid fashion considering the occasion. It took a few minutes before Grace let go of her shyness and climbed down from Kelly's knees running away to play with Caleb.

"I'll watch them." Brenda mumbled leaving her parents, brother and Kelly alone in the living room as soon as she could.

Under the gaze of Mr. & Mrs. Walsh, Kelly felt like running away just like her daughter did minutes ago. She silently cringed when she felt Brandon's hand slip from the back of the sofa and rest across her shoulders a silent gesture of support that she needed, but at the same time reminder of what got them into trouble in the first place.

"She's beautiful, Kelly." Cindy finally spoke referring to her granddaughter.

"Thanks." Kelly replied silently, knowing no matter how nice the comment was this was not over yet.

"While I agree with Cindy." Jim looked at his wife briefly. "I think we both deserve some explanation. She's three years old after all."

"I think this is something that is and should stay between me and Kelly dad." Brandon spoke before Kelly could, his hand slipping from Kelly's shoulder and back on the sofa.

"So you find it okay, to just bring over a three-year old and announce she's your daughter. Did you even get the tests done?" Jim blurted out.

"Jim!" Cindy warned him.

"Alright." Kelly said quietly.

"Kel, you don't have to explain anything to anyone." Brandon insisted.

"Enough Brandon, I am able to decided for myself what I want and don't want to do." She warned him looking at him sternly. Looking back directly at Jim she continued. "We got the tests done and they confirmed Brandon is Grace's father, I'm sure he has a copy somewhere and can show it to you if you can't trust what either of us is telling you."

"If Brandon wants to tell you how she came to being, it will be his decision but I agree with him that this is something that should stay for the time being between the two of us." She continued glancing at Brandon quickly who nodded in agreement. "When I found out I was expecting Grace I looked for Brandon, finding out he was about to marry someone else and expecting another child. I was not going to mess with his life, so I left without saying anything to anyone. I lived in a small town in Colorado for a year, Grace was born there. When she was five months old we moved to New York. Brandon found out about Grace just months ago, the kids were going to the same daycare and became best friends, one day we accidentally met and things kept rolling from that moment."

"Where does Brenda fit in here?" Jim asked still pursuing the subject.

"She knew about Grace from Dylan. Dylan found me after the move to New York." Kelly explained leaving out all the details.

"She was here taking care of Grace?" Cindy added.

Kelly nodded briefly. "I had a surgery recently. Dylan and Brenda were here helping me with her."

* * *

An hour later Kelly walked back to her car, Grace asleep in her arms.

"It wasn't that bad." Brandon noted. He decided to accompany them.

"Could have been worse. I don't think your father will stomach this anytime soon." Kelly noted.

"You're probably right. It will take a lot of time before I'll be in his good books again." Brandon joked.

"You didn't do anything wrong. I was the one keeping Grace a secret."

"I gave you a reason for it." Brandon remarked looking at her intently as they reached her car.

She knew those looks and was glad that she could quickly break the eye contact, opening the back door of her car and strapping Grace into her car seat. Closing the door he was still standing there looking at her.

"You are great with her." He remarked taking a step closer to her.

Kelly felt the panic again, while her heart was beating wildly waiting for this for years, her mind was screaming no. She felt his hand run down her hair resting on the side of her face, his thumb tracing the soft line of her jaw. Pulling her face close to his as they were about to kiss her mind won.

"Brandon not!" She whispered pushing him away. "I can't do this." She slipped away from him nearly running to the driver's side getting in and driving off as soon as she could.

Leaving Brandon alone standing there on the sidewalk deep in his thoughts.

* * *

Pushing the key into the door Kelly was surprised to find it open, she was sure she locked them before she and Grace left. Opening them she spotted the bag and pair of shoes near the door. It looked that her moody friend returned again with the most unfortunate timing. She had to deal with Grace first, carrying her upstairs she changed her into her pajamas before covering her with the sheets and kissing her forehead. Taking the monitor from the chest of drawers and leaving the night lamp on she headed back downstairs.

"Hey!" She said quietly walking into the living room.

"Hi, Kel!" Dylan replied setting his half-full glass on the coffee table.

Spotting one empty wine bottle and another one that was opened she shook her head. "You shouldn't drink." She remarked.

"That's what Brenda kept saying as well." He smirked.

"I'm glad I and Brenda agree at least on this one." She remarked. "Where have you been?" She asked leaving the room for a few seconds before returning with another glass.

"Mexico." Dylan replied shortly.

Kelly raised her brows.

"Surfing, enjoying the life of a single man..." He grinned.

"Spare me the details please." Kelly said pouring herself some wine before getting comfortable in the armchair.

"I'll be gone soon." He remarked.

"Yes, that's one think I'm sure off. Without notice or warning." Kelly sipped some of the wine.

He grinned. "Now the question is where have you and Grace been?"

"Off to play one big happy family I guess."Kelly replied.

"Isn't that what you and Brandon are doing for weeks now?" Dylan asked confused.

"His parents are in town...and Brenda." Kelly explained.

"Right, I forgot...the big family reunion." He remarked taking his glass again and emptying the contents. "How did it go?"

"Grace had her shy day, panicking the moment she saw them. Jim is pissed off since they missed three years of her life. Cindy is still Cindy, it was nice to see her. Brenda...ugh I don't have an idea, she disappeared the moment the kids left to play. All in all...it was as awkward as one expected it to be." Kelly shrugged playing with her glass.

"What about Brandon?" Dylan questioned.

"What about him?" Kelly looked away from her glass staring at him.

"I expected him to make a move on you by now." Dylan smirked.

"You've a wild imagination." Kelly said quietly gulping down the wine. "I'm off to bed, it's been a long day." Standing up she carried the glass and empty bottle into the kitchen before returning. "Good night, Dylan."

"So he did." Dylan commented, watching as Kelly stopped in the doorway for a moment before she left the room. There were no words needed, her body language confirmed his assumptions.


	10. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Three hours later and Kelly was still up tossing and turning in her bed. While she tried to act calm and cool in front of everyone, once she was alone in the privacy of her own room the weight of the whole situation fell heavily on her.

If it was just her, she'd be on the run again. It was not so easy now with Grace in tow. She had her friends here, this was her home...her father was here. She still loved Brandon, with all her heart...but she was not ready to let him stomp over it once again.

You fool me once, shame on you, you fool me twice, shame on me...he already fooled her more than twice. After she ran away like a hunted animal, he sent her a text apologizing, she did not reply...she was not sure what to tell him.

As if juggling Brandon was not enough there was Dylan as well, her unpredictable friend. He showed up at her doorstep in the most unfortunate time. Even if he never mentioned it, she was sure that his recent break up with Brenda had something to do with her. Returning back while Brenda was in the city just called for trouble. She had zero interest to be caught in a triangle again...yet, she was probably already caught in the middle of it without anyone asking for her opinion.

Picking up her cell phone, she stared at the screen re-reading Brandon's text for the tenth time. "Please don't push me." She wrote hitting the send button before she could change her mind. Throwing the cell phone next to her, she closed her eyes. Falling asleep almost immediately.

* * *

It was still relatively early in the morning when Dylan and Grace walked to the café down the street to grab breakfast. Kelly was still asleep when they left so Dylan scribbled a short note letting her know where they were if she woke up in the meantime.

The idea of having kids never crossed his mind, but Grace was a fun kid to be around and up until few weeks ago he was the only father figure in her life bringing the two of them close together. Now that Brandon was in the picture, this was probably going to change. The little girl giggled as he swept her off her feet and placed her on his shoulders before crossing the street. It was a good thing her real father was around, but...he was going to miss her.

"What would you like for breakfast, Gracie?" He asked as the two of them neared the dinner.

"Pancakes!" The little girl threw her hands into air giggling.

"With maple syrup and berries?" He asked already knowing the answer.

"Yes!" Grace replied happily.

Reaching the café, he put Grace down taking her hand as the two walked in. The two continued goofing around while waiting for the food, without noticing they were being watched.

Brenda was already seated in the corner box, when she saw Dylan and Grace walk in. After Kelly and Grace left last night things got tense at Brandon's place...she needed to get away from all the tension and spend some time alone. What she didn't count on was bumping into Dylan...with Grace in tow. It was clear he was staying with Kelly again.

Leaning back she watched the duo, hidden from their view. This was a side of Dylan she never saw. Yes, she saw him with Grace before, but there was always Kelly around...this was different. A first glimpse of what he might be like a father. A content smile spread over her face.

While Dylan paid for the food, Grace stood next to him looking around. Spotting the familiar face she ran towards Brenda. "Hi!" The little girl exclaimed happily reaching up to her.

"Good morning, Grace!" Brenda said sitting her on her knees. "What are you doing here?"

"Mommy's still asleep. Me and Dylan are going to surprise her and get breakfast for all of us." She replied happily, just as Dylan reached them.

"I and Dylan." Dylan corrected her looking at the little girl. "Hi, Bren!" He said softly as his eyes moved to Brenda.

"Hi Dylan!" Brenda replied without any emotion. It's been the first time their paths crossed since she stormed out of Kelly's house weeks ago. She felt a pang of jealousy knowing that he probably kept in touch with Kelly, while completely ignoring her after their fight.

"Puppy!" Grace exclaimed stopping the trail of thoughts of both adults. Climbing down from Brenda's knees she headed towards the dog. Both Brenda and Dylan following her with their sight before turning back towards each other, uncomfortable silence between them.

"Found your way back to Kelly." Brenda commented, a slight hint of annoyance in her voice.

"I crashed there yesterday." Dylan admitted the obvious as he slipped into the seat across from Brenda.

"Where have you been?" Brenda questioned him.

"Down in Mexico."

"For weeks?"

"You've a problem with it?" Dylan raised his brows, looking at her intently. "You're the one who walked away, Bren." He reminded her upon seeing her dissatisfaction.

"You are the one who gave me all the reasons to do so and nothing changed since that day." Brenda was fuming now.

"If helping a friend is a reason for break up, then I'm guilty." He replied dryly.

"Helping your friend is totally fine, but once you're spending more time with your friend than girlfriend, that's where a problem arouses." Brenda looked at him intently.

"You're right." Dylan looked away for a moment before looking straight at her again. "Some things will never change, you better get used to it."

"What if I won't get used to it?" Brenda questioned him.

"You already made that decision." Dylan stood up grabbing the bag with food. Turning around he stood still. "Grace!" He whispered in panic, she was nowhere to be seen.


	11. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

The silence in the room was becoming slowly unbearable. From the safety of the arm-chair, Dylan stole a glance or two of the brunette seated on the sofa. Not a word was spoken between them from the moment Kelly left the room with Grace in her arms.

Standing up Dylan paced the room, the guilt he felt from the moment he turned around and couldn't find Grace was just growing with each past minute. Without a word Brenda followed him out of the café both searching for the little girl. They found her about two hundred meters down the street in tears. Enchanted with the puppy she followed it before realizing she was lost. She was scared but otherwise fine. Calming noticeably once she was back home in her mother's arms.

Pacing up and down Dylan couldn't stop all those wild thoughts running through his head. No one blamed him for what happened that morning, Kelly brushed it off quickly seeing that Grace was safe and sound. For Dylan, this was just another confirmation why he'd never make a good father. He couldn't even keep his eyes on the kid for twenty odd minutes. Stopping by the window he stared into the nicely trimmed garden.

Then there was Brenda. Ever since Kelly has been in hospital, he was behaving like a jerk and he knew it. Once they got together a year ago, he thought the rest was going to be easy, they were both adults no longer immature teenagers, but the opposite was the truth. Once things got more serious he realized, she did her growing up part, but he was in many aspects still the immature teenager. Maybe it was the lack of parental figure while he was growing up, maybe he was never going to grow up and be the man Brenda needed by her side.

Once he had to choose again, he choose the easy way out. Kelly and Grace, they were friends, no high expectations, no romantic feelings, not for a long time. He was going to be there for them while they needed him and live his carefree life otherwise. Just a few weeks down in Mexico proved him that the choice was wrong. He missed Brenda and what they had...on the other hand he was not ready to let go off Kelly and Grace either, not yet and not as much as Brenda wanted and needed him to.

Turning around he watched Brenda again. He wanted to tell her everything, explain why he let her walk away, but he was not sure where to start. Whatever they said to each other lately ended in fight and this was not the time and place for another one.

Walking away from the window, he slumped back into his earlier place in the arm-chair. It felt ironical they were here again in the same room where they broke up weeks ago. "Bren, I'm sorry." Dylan said softly eyeing the brunette.

Brenda held her breath. "Sorry about what?"

"Everything."

"You think that's enough?" Brenda questioned, crossing her arms and looking straight at him.

"No." Dylan admitted.

"I'm glad you do realize that." Brenda commented pushing strand of her hair behind her ear.

"So, there is still hope for us?" Dylan asked hopefully.

"I guess so." She replied quietly.

Dylan nodded, he couldn't ask for more now. "You do realize this is the longest we've gone without yelling at each other."

"It's probably still the shock." Brenda smiled softly.

"Can I take you out for dinner tonight?" He asked, knowing he was pushing his luck at that moment.

Brenda nodded after a slight hesitation. They had a lot to talk about after all and it was the first time he showed a valid interest to do so.

Their conversation was interrupted once Kelly walked back into the room.

"She's asleep." Kelly said, before noticing the looks on her friends faces. "I'll be in the kitchen." She noted, quickly making an exit from the room.

"That's fine, Kel." Dylan called after, making her stop before she reached the doorway. "I'm already running late for the meeting with Jake."

"Do you need a lift, Bren?" He asked standing and looking at her.

"No, thanks. I'd like to stay and talk to Kelly, if that's alright." She said looking at Dylan, before she turned her eyes to Kelly who nodded in agreement.

"Alright, I'll pick you up at Brandon's place at seven." Dylan said before leaving the room.

"Date?" Kelly asked raising her brows as soon as they heard the front door close.

"Something like that." Brenda replied.

"It was about time." Kelly noted taking the place that Dylan occupied before. It felt odd sitting there with Brenda. They used to be close in high school, before the Dylan thing happened, and although they remained friends afterwards, they were rarely in contact from the moment Brenda left Beverly Hills. "You wanted to talk." Kelly said looking at the brunette, pulling her legs closer and resting against the armchair.

"Yes. Brandon told me about what happened between the two of you in Los Angeles."

"It was just a matter of time before it'll became public knowledge." Kelly shrugged.

"He never told our parents or anyone else. I don't think it'll be a public knowledge anytime soon." Brenda noted.

"He's an adult. He can tell what he wants whomever he wants. I can't stop him."

"Kel, I don't think it's something he'd proudly babble about." Brenda noted, she had no idea why she was even defending her brother.

"Neither of us has a reason to be proud about what happened that night." Kelly replied quietly.

"He still loves you Kelly."

Kelly felt the breath catch in her throat. "I think we both know that sometimes love is not enough. Dylan loves you as well." Kelly noted.

"Yeah, that may be the reason for the date thing we have tonight. Maybe you should do the same with my brother."

Kelly's mind was racing, did Brandon tell her about the nearly kiss the evening before? "I don't think that would be a smart idea right now." She said finally.

"Why not? You two have a child together, it might work out for the best for all of you." Brenda offered.

"Because..." That very same moment it clicked, this was not about her and Brandon. "How far along are you?"

"Pardon me?" Brenda asked a shocked expression on her face.

"You're pregnant, aren't you?" Kelly questioned, watching as the color drained from Brenda's face. Standing up Kelly hurried into the kitchen returning with a glass of water and handing it to Brenda.

"14 weeks." She replied taking the glass and confirming Kelly's assumptions.

"Put your feet up on the coffee table, it'll help." She offered. "I was so stressing myself, that it used to happen to me with Grace all the time." She noted when Brenda gave her a questioning look.

"Don't tell anyone, please." Brenda said quietly setting the glass on the table in front of her.

"You should tell, Dylan." Kelly noted assuming her earlier place in the armchair.

"I will, when the time is right. It looks like I'm going to tie him down with a child, doesn't it?" Brenda questioned, it felt somehow ironical that out of all the people she was having this discussion with Kelly.

"It does not matter how it looks like, he has a right to know." Kelly replied.

"So did Brandon." Brenda noted.

"It was different. Brandon was engaged to her at the time, expecting another child." Kelly reasoned.

"Dylan, choose you again." Brenda said finally.

Kelly shook her head. "It was not me who was the draw here, it was Grace. That's why you should tell him. Even thought after what happened today, he is probably once again dwelling on the idea that he'd make a lousy father."

"I watched him this morning with Grace. They both enjoyed each other's presence so much." Brenda admitted.

"He has been always great with her. Up until few weeks ago he was the only steady male figure in her life." Kelly explained.

"Mommy!" The little voice could be heard through the baby monitor interrupting them.

"I should probably return to the war zone." Brenda noted drinking the remains of the water.

"You don't have to, I'll be right back with Grace." Kelly offered.

"Staying away from the tension at Brandon's place sounds nice, but they'll be wondering why I'm gone for so long."

"Is it so bad?" Kelly asked breathing in.

Brenda nodded. "He is an adult but dad is giving him the third degree when Caleb is not around. He was quite nice while you were there."

"Here I naïvely thought it couldn't have been worse." Kelly smiled sadly. "Please don't tell Brandon about Grace. I want to call him later."

" He won't hear a thing from me." Brenda promised.

"And good luck tonight." Kelly said meaning every word of it.

"Thanks! We will both need it." Brenda replied, hugging her quickly before she grabbed her bag and jacket and headed outside.


	12. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

„She's fine Brandon." Kelly replied for at least fifth time. Peeking into Grace's room she saw her daughter dressed in pajamas playing with her dolls and stuffed animals on the flowery carpet. Turning away from the door she paced in the hallway her cell phone pressed to her ear.

„She'll be asleep by then." Kelly wrinkled her forehead in worry. „Alright. I'll see you later." She said finally pressing the button to end the call. Staring at the cell phone she set it on the table before she leaned against the cold wall closing her eyes.

Walking into Grace's room minute later she watched her daughter play. The events of the morning seemingly completely forgotten. They had a talk in the afternoon and Kelly explained to Grace once again that she should never walk away alone. She smiled hearing as the little one did the same thing with her dolls.

"It's time for bed, Gracie." Kelly announced.

"Five more minutes mommy." Grace pleaded turning around to see her mother.

Kelly smiled inwardly. "You said the same thing five minutes ago. Now it's time to say goodbye to your dollies and climb into bed."

Although unwillingly Grace did as she was told. Kelly picked up the book from the nightstand reading her daughter to sleep. It's been a long and eventful day for the little one so it didn't took long before she nodded off into a peaceful slumber.

Setting the book back on the nightstand Kelly tucked her in before kissing her forehead. Looking at her she couldn't help but wonder how much will change once Brandon will be fully in her daughter's life. For the past years, Kelly has been both mother and father to the little girl, now she'll have to share her. She'll probably spend some weekends at Brandon's place with him and Caleb leaving her alone. She never fully realized how much will change for both of them. It'll all be for the best, she told herself. Turning the night lamp on she headed out of her daughter's room, keeping the door opened a jar.

Walking down the stairs she heard the knocking on the front door and her stomach tightened immediately. Brandon insisted on coming over and she had an uneasy feeling after the events of the previous day.

Opening the front door she was met with his blue eyes. "Hi Brandon." She greeted him standing aside to let him in.

"Hi Kel." He kissed her cheek quickly as he passed her.

"She's asleep." Kelly noted.

"Can I see her?" Brandon questioned.

"Sure." She led him up the stairs and towards Grace's room.

Walking inside Brandon kissed the little girls forehead. She was safe that was the most important thing for him as her father. She might not have known the truth yet but she was his daughter and he'd do anything for her, just like for Caleb.

Turning around he headed out of the room letting the little one sleep. Kelly was nowhere to be seen, but he saw the light coming from the door on the other end of the hallway. Reaching the door he figured out it was Kelly's bedroom, the room had definitely her touch, just as the whole house, warm and cozy.

"Nice room." He said leaning against the door frame.

"Thanks." Kelly smiled softly setting her cell phone on the nightstand and standing up from the bed. She forgot it in the hallway and carrying it into her room was a nice excuse to give Brandon some space, the last thing she wanted was stand behind his back whenever he was with Grace.

"You want something to drink?" Kelly asked turning the bedside lamp off and heading out of the room meeting Brandon in the doorway.

"Water will be fine." Despite her efforts to act calm and collected her nervousness went not unnoticed by him and for the moment he decided to stay silent. Walking down the stairs he looked at the framed pictures on the wall tracking his daughter's life from the tiny newborn until the three-year old girl she was now. He felt a pang of sadness, he had already missed so much.

Sitting on the sofa he waited for Kelly to return.

"Here you go." Kelly placed a glass of water in front of him, sinking into the armchair with her cup of tea. It felt weird having both Walsh twins in her living room on the same day after all those years.

"Are you okay?" Brandon asked watching her intently.

"Yes, I'm fine." Kelly faked a smile sipping the hot tea.

"Right." Brandon clasped his hands followed with a moment of silence. "Kel, about yesterday...I'm sorry. I shouldn't have tried to kiss you." He addressed the issue on hand. Watching her breath in and out averting her eyes he knew he hit the nail on its head.

"No, you shouldn't, but I shouldn't have run away either..." She played with her cup finally setting it on the table. "I wanted to kiss you too." Kelly admitted looking straight at him.

Brandon smiled slightly, pleased with her confession.

"My heart was aching for it, but my mind was screaming no." She continued her eyes wandering around the room again.

"Kel..." Brandon started.

"Don't say it, please." Kelly pleaded. "I can't do this now, not with everything else that is going on."

"And I can't just turn my feelings off. Just tell me you don't feel it too and I'll walk away and never bring it up again." Brandon said sternly, his eyes glued to her.

Kelly looked into her lap. She couldn't say that, she felt it too and it scared the hell out of her. Through everything she never stopped loving him. Seeing him again months ago in the park...even she was surprised by the strength of her own feelings towards him. For the longest time she tried to hide them behind anger, timing, her daughter and whatever else worked best at that time, but they were still there.

Misunderstanding her silence Brandon stood up ready to make his exit, defeated.

"Brandon..." Looking up and seeing his back in the doorway she called his name, her voice nearly trailing off.

* * *

Dylan pulled his car into a parking lot in front of Brandon's apartment. He and Brenda spent a nice evening together. After the dinner they took a walk before he drove her back to Brandon's place. It was a nice change after all those turbulent meetings preceding and following their break up weeks ago. Looking at Brenda he wished he never let her walk away from Kelly's house.

"Thanks for joining me for the dinner." He offered.

"You're welcome." Brenda replied quietly looking into her lap. They haven't talked much during the drive back to Brandon's place, she was mostly engrossed in her own thoughts. Thinking how and when she was going to tell him about the baby. Seeing first hand all the heartache that keeping Grace a secret brought on everyone, she was not going to make the same mistake.

"I'll walk you to Brandon's apartment." Dylan noted reaching for the handle of the door.

"Dylan..." She looked at him, her own voice failing her.

"What is it Bren?" Dylan asked looking back at her.

"When we were leaving the park you asked where does this leave us." She offered.

He breathed out before repeating her words from that evening. "You said, you wanted to be friends first again. I respect that."

"I still want that." She hesitated for a moment. "This isn't just about us anymore." She offered.

"What do you mean?" Dylan questioned her.

"If we should get together again, I want you to be there...fully committed to me."

"And I will be."

Brenda shook her head slightly before looking into his eyes again. "I'm pregnant, Dylan."


	13. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

Running her fingertips up and down Brandon's arm Kelly stared into the darkness of the room. It was still early, but she woke up minutes ago completely refreshed and for the first time in months content.

"Good morning." Brandon mumbled sleepily kissing her bare shoulder.

"Morning." She smiled turning around and looking at him. Part of her still couldn't believe he was there with her.

"How did you sleep?" Brandon asked pulling her close to him searching for the warmth of her body.

"Like a baby." Kelly rested her head on his shoulder listening to his heartbeat.

"Waking up every two hours?" Brandon smiled. Kissing the top of her head he could hear her giggle. It was so good to hear it.

"No. I actually slept the whole night, woke up just minutes ago completely refreshed and relaxed." Kelly smiled resting her chin on his chest and looking up at him.

"Me too...it was the first time..." He stopped looking away for a moment.

Kelly raised her brows, waiting for him to continue.

"It was the first time I slept without being woken up by a nightmare." Brandon admitted.

"How long have you been having them?" Kelly questioned.

"Since Amanda died." Brandon replied quietly.

Now it was Kelly who averted her eyes, it was clear that sooner or later Amanda's name would pop up, she was his late wife and Caleb's mother, she just didn't expect it so soon. "I'm glad I could help with that." She smiled softly, returning back to reality.

Pulling her up to him he kissed her lips before nestling them both in the warm sheets. "Tell me about your pregnancy with Grace." Brandon mumbled locking his fingers with hers. He saw countless photos of Grace as baby around a house but not a single one of Kelly pregnant.

"There is not much to talk about, I was fat, moody and uncomfortable towards the end." Kelly looked into the ceiling.

"I bet you were beautiful." Brandon noted.

"I certainly did not feel so." Kelly said quietly. "But none of that mattered because I was getting the baby I always dreamed off."

Brandon inhaled sharply. "Despite everything, I'm glad I could be the one to give it to you."

"Me too." Kelly smiled slightly.

After the day when she told him about Grace, her pregnancy and mad run away from LA were never discussed between the two of them. Although the anger subsided, it was still a painful topic. Brandon wanted to hear it and understand especially now, when he was not only Grace's father but they were also somehow together. "Kel, you said you wanted to tell me about Grace..."

"Yeah..." Brandon played with her hair waiting for her to continue. "When I found out I was pregnant, I was too scared to tell anyone... The doctor was not sure if I'd be able to hang onto the baby...it was selfish but I wanted to save myself from having to explain anything to anyone if I suffered another miscarriage...not even you." She paused again hating to go back to those days. "When I passed twelve weeks the worst was over, but I was still cautious and most of all didn't want to tell anyone before I told you. I flew over to Washington to tell you and saw you with Amanda..."

Brandon kissed the top of her head. "I thought you knew about her..."

Kelly breathed out. "No, I didn't...I knew you were with Susan briefly, then I stopped asking and Steve probably understood and never mentioned anything in front of me."

"Why?" Brandon asked stroking her hair.

"It hurt too much to know that you were moving on with someone else." Kelly confessed. "After some time all I wanted to hear was that you were fine, no details. It was easier for my sanity."

"It was the same for me when Steve told me about you and Matt. It was just easier to pretend it never happened." Brandon admitted.

"That night when we conceived Grace...you thought I was willingly jumping into bed with you, cheating on your girlfriend?" Kelly questioned him.

"I don't know what I was thinking it never crossed my mind that you didn't know about her." Brandon admitted. "Kel, I never stopped loving you. I was in a rough place relationship wise when I came for Rebecca's baptism..." Brandon tried to explain.

"The morning after. When I woke up you were gone...you never called... I thought the night meant nothing to you..." Kelly noted.

"I had to return to Washington and couldn't bear the thought of saying goodbye again, so I just left...I wanted to break up with her." He felt Kelly stirring in his arms her head now resting back on his shoulder her fingers drawing invisible circles on his chest.

"But you didn't."

"No, she told me about Caleb when I returned. I had to do the right thing, we might have had a rough period, but I wanted to work things out for the sake of our child."

"Is that what you want to do now? Do the right thing and work things out for Grace's sake?" Kelly questioned.

"No, now I want to correct the mistake I made years ago when we called off our wedding." He felt Kelly inch up and soon her lips covered his, his hands crushing her against him and never wanting to let her go.

When they woke up again an hour later again the first rays of light were coming inside through the window.

"Caleb will be waking up soon." Brandon noted looking at the clock on the nightstand.

"So will Grace." Kelly mumbled sleepily.

"I should get going, I want to be back home before he wakes up." He kissed her quickly before slipping out of the bed searching for his clothes that landed on the floor previous night.

"Did you tell your parents where were you heading yesterday?" Kelly asked while dragging on her tank top and pajama pants.

"Yes." Brandon admitted hesitantly, buttoning his shirt.

"Damn." Kelly blushed.

"I can still tell them I slept on the sofa." Brandon teased her.

"Like anyone is going to believe that." Kelly rolled her eyes.

Grabbing her hand Brandon pulled her close to him placing a kiss on her lips. "We're adults Kel, we can do whatever we want with whoever we want. No need to be ashamed."

"I'm not ashamed...I just don't want your parents to know." Kelly smiled.

"Kel, we have a daughter together, we were dating each other for long periods of time and wanted to get married...I'm sorry to break this to you, but I'm sure by now they figured out we had sex together." Brandon grinned.

"Ok, I did not explain myself properly...they don't need to know that we're moving fast and furious this time."

"We always did." Brandon noted taking her hand as he headed out of her bedroom.

Kelly smiled at his back, he was right. She had no resistance when it came to Brandon, never had.

"They'll be leaving tomorrow. We should tell Grace the truth afterwards." Brandon noted as they reached the downstairs hallway.

"Yes, it's about time." Kelly agreed.

"I'll call you later today." Brandon promised pulling her in for another kiss, resting his hand on her face as they pulled apart caressing her cheek with his thumb their eyes locked. He couldn't remember the last time he felt so happy.

"Just go, before I drag you back upstairs." Kelly said quietly.

He nodded before kissing her one last time and heading out of the door. Staring at the door which closed behind him seconds ago, Kelly couldn't wipe the smile off her face. "So he made a move on you." Came a voice from behind her.

Startled Kelly jumped before turning around and seeing Dylan standing few meters behind her a cup of coffee in his hand and a smirk plastered on his face.

"You scared the hell out of me." Kelly pulled her robe closer walking past him. "When did you return?" She asked walking into the kitchen, making herself a cup of tea.

"Around 10, you and Grace were already asleep or so I thought." He smirked slumping into the chair and watching her.

"You're having a field day, right?" Kelly asked turning around from the counter and crossing her arms in front of her.

"Yes." Dylan grinned. "I was right when it came to Brandon, wasn't I?"

"Yes, you were, if it makes you happy." Kelly turned around returning to her tea.

"I think first of all, it makes you happy." Dylan remarked.

Grabbing her cup of tea Kelly slumped into the chair next to him. "It does, more that I imagined it would. How did the date go?" She changed the topic quickly.

"Good." Dylan replied staring into the twirling coffee in his cup. "She told you yesterday, didn't she?"

"Yes." Kelly admitted.

Dylan set the cup on the counter massaging his temples. "I was not counting with it."

"You'll be a great father." Kelly assured him knowing of all his insecurities planted by his own parents, she fought them too while expecting Grace.

Dylan shook his head. "I can't even keep my eyes on Grace long enough."

"She's three Dylan, all it takes is a second, you look elsewhere and she's gone. She could have walked away on me or Brandon too." Kelly reasoned with him.

"But she didn't."

"I let her roll of my bed when she was six months old, does that make me a crap mother?"

"There's no comparison." Dylan remarked.

"Really?" Kelly raised her brows. "She could have easily broken something or suffered concussion. What I want to say is, yes, you'll make mistakes as a parent, no one is perfect, but I've seen you with Grace and you are awesome with her."

"She's a great child."

"So will be your child with Brenda." Kelly finished her tea placing the cup into the sink.

"Where are you going?" Dylan asked watching her move towards the door.

"Upstairs, I can hear Grace." Kelly replied leaving him alone with his thoughts.


	14. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

Closing the door to his apartment Brandon hung the coat on the rack. He could smell the delicious aroma from the kitchen knowing his mother was already up. No matter how many times they argued over it, when the family was together Cindy Walsh was in charge of kitchen.

"Good morning, mum!" Brandon greeted her walking into the kitchen.

"Good morning." Cindy replied tearing her look away from the hash browns she was preparing in the skillet.

Pouring himself a cup of coffee, Brandon sat on the chair lost in his thoughts.

"Is Grace alright?" Cindy asked the concern visible on his face. It did not matter how long or how good she knew her, Grace was her granddaughter from the first moment she found out about her.

"She is fine." Brandon replied playing with his coffee. "Kelly said she completely forgot about everything by the afternoon."

"Kids shake off such things quickly, luckily for us. It's usually the adult who remembers." Cindy smiled.

"That's true." Brandon agreed remembering some of Caleb's antics and his traumas afterwards.

"How is Kelly doing?" She questioned him.

"She's fine as well." Brandon replied smiling absently.

Smile that went not unnoticed by his mother together with his early morning arrival which she was not going to question, just maybe hope for the best. Turning back to the stove she thought about this latest trip to see her children and grandson, it was turning to be an adventure. In less than seven days she gained a granddaughter and learned that another grandchild was on the way.

"Thanks for watching Caleb." Came Brandon's voice tearing her away from her thoughts.

"Oh, we were glad to do so." She waved it away with her hand. "We don't spend quite enough time with him. He is a great kid." Cindy replied a pang of sadness in her voice.

"It will be easier once he gets older." Brandon remarked quickly, knowing how much his mum regretted living on the other side of the world once Caleb was born.

"Yes, it will be easier with all three of them once they get older. They can come over for holidays." Cindy daydreamed.

"Three? Is there something I should know?" Brandon questioned a grin on his face. He knew just about his two and he was sure there was not his third mine me running around.

Cindy covered her mouth realizing her mistake, Brenda still did not share the news with her brother or father.

"Mum was trying to say she's gaining grandchildren at the speed of light this week." Brenda quipped slipping into the chair next to Brandon a hint of smile on her lips.

"Congrats Bren!" Brandon hugged his sister. "Does Dylan know?" He whispered raising his brows.

Brenda nodded slightly.

"I think it would be nice to invite Dylan, Kelly and Grace for the dinner tonight." Cindy said, unseen to her the twins exchanged a look.

"I'm not sure if that's a good idea, mum." Brandon spoke.

"Why not?" Cindy asked him.

"Dad, for the starters. I think he needs some time to get used to the idea of Grace being his grandchild, and now with another on the way." Brandon said carefully.

"Your father loves you both." Cindy said turning around.

"I'm fully aware of that, but the truth is, he's not as accepting as you are. While he would never say anything in front of Kelly or Dylan for the record, I don't think that family dinner is a good idea now, maybe we need to let the dust set in." Brandon finished.

Without a word Cindy returned back to finish the breakfast both her children looking at her.

* * *

Stopping Brandon's car in front of Kelly's house Brenda sat still for a while. Cindy Walsh got her way, Dylan, Kelly and Grace were coming for dinner. It was clear she and Dylan had to talk if they were going to face Jim Walsh that evening, luckily they both agreed on that one.

Getting outside of the car she couldn't help but wonder how it was possible that even after all those years and being consent adult she still dreaded to tell her father that she was expecting a child with Dylan McKay.

Ringing the doorbell she waited.

"Hey!" Dylan opened the door letting her in, Brenda nodded in greeting. The whole house was in silence which caught her slightly off guard.

"Where is Kelly?" She asked as they reached the living room.

Dylan disappeared through the door to the kitchen shortly before coming back with two glasses filled with what seemed like a water. Brenda raised her brows watching him.

"She had to run some errands and took Grace with her." Dylan explained setting the glasses on the table before settling on the sofa.

"Or rather made herself scarce." Brenda noted.

"No, rather gave us place and time to discuss everything in peace without audience." Dylan replied matter of factly.

"Yeah." Brenda said quietly. "So you wanted to talk..."

"We both wanted to talk as far as I can remember. Are you going to sit down?" Dylan asked his eyes glued to her.

Brenda looked around before she got seated in the arm-chair, as far away as possible from Dylan which did not go unnoticed to him.

He sighed they had to clear this once and for all. "Alright, the baby...honestly, I've no idea what kind of father I'm going to be, but I want to be there for both of you."

"You're not mucking around." Brenda noted.

"Wasn't that what you asked yesterday? Isn't that the reason you told me about the baby?" Dylan questioned her.

"Well you stared at me like a deer in the headlights yesterday, so I was not sure if you listened to anything I said afterwards." Brenda commented.

Dylan smirked. "I'm listening to you, always." He stressed standing up and moving towards her. Sitting on the table he took her hands in his.

"I want to do this right, for once in my life I want to do something right." He said looking into her eyes.

Brenda breathed in for a moment lost in his eyes. "What about Kelly and Grace?"

"Kelly is my friend and Grace will always have a special place in my heart, but this is not about them. This is about me, you and our baby."

She wanted to believe him. "Until one day you'll again fly over the Atlantic because she'd need something."

Dylan grinned. "This is something the two of you have in common, years back she was complaining about the very same thing, although there were no transatlantic flights included."

"Sorry." Brenda said quietly a hint of smile on her lips.

"You know, Bren. If we wanted to fool behind your back, we would have already done that." He noted.

"I know." She looked away for a moment. "Sometimes this whole ancient history does us no good."

"You said it, it's all history so let's leave it there and concentrate on the presence. That's us and our baby."

Looking into his eyes that were following her she knew he meant it. "Alright." She said quietly.

Slipping off the table he knelt in front of her wrapping his arms around her. They both knew there was still a long road in front of them, but the first step was made.

* * *

Grabbing her hand Brandon pressed Kelly against the counter his lips covering hers seconds later, his hands wandering.

"What was that for?" Kelly asked as they pulled apart a hint of smile on her lips.

"Little something I wanted to do the moment you walked in tonight." Brandon quipped.

"Your mom could have walked in on us or one of the kids." Kelly noted.

"We're adults, Kel." Brandon opened the cupboard taking out the coffee cups.

"Your dad is not taking the news well." Kelly offered helping him.

"No, he is not. I tried to explain it to my mother this morning, but you know her. What Cindy Walsh wants, Cindy Walsh gets. It was clear he will freak out and it will take some time until he'll speak to either of us again." Brandon breathed out pouring the hot coffee into the cups.

"Yeah." Kelly said quietly.

"Kel?" He questioned her knowing there was something more on her mind than the words Jim Walsh addressed to Brenda and Dylan minutes ago.

"Maybe we should slow down as well." She offered.

"What do you mean?" Brandon questioned setting everything aside and staring at her.

"I..I just feel like we are rushing into everything. The kids still have no idea that they are siblings and here we are throwing ourselves into a relationship as well. I know it's something that we both want but it's all coming so quickly." She tried to explain, hoping Brandon will understand.

"You know what Kelly?" Brandon looked away for a moment the smile that was on his face before now gone. "Just do us both a favor, finally decide what you want." He said quietly picking up two cups with coffee and heading into the living room.


	15. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

Sitting on the sofa in the living room Kelly was braiding Grace's hair. From the corner of her eye she could see Brandon thumping his fingers on his leg. His parents left New York two days ago, Brenda and Dylan a day later. Now it was time to tell Grace the truth. Brandon insisted on being there and after the dinner at his place she had no heart to tell him it was probably not the best idea.

Finishing with Grace's hair she saw Brandon's impatient look. She rolled her eyes, it was all she was getting from him after she told him they should slow down. While their relationship was at a freezing-point since that moment, he was still in hurry to get this sorted. Kelly felt two small hands wrap around her neck as Grace cuddled close to her. She was an affectionate little girl not that Kelly complained, it was a nice change after the terrible two's.

"Gracie, you remember when we talked about your daddy?" She asked rubbing her baby girl's back.

Grace nodded, it wasn't that long ago when she started noticing the differences between her and her friends. Most of them had two parents while she had just her mommy. "He loves me lots." The little girl said happily leaning away from her mother.

"That's right. He loves you very much, but couldn't be here with you." Kelly could hear Brandon inhale deeply next to her.

"Why?" Grace questioned her big blue eyes glued to her mother.

"Because sometimes adults have to make complicated decisions."

"Caleb has no mommy." Grace said remembering about her friend.

"Yes, because his mommy is in heaven." Kelly explained.

"Is my daddy in heaven too?"

"No, he isn't Gracie." Kelly stroked her hair eyeing Brandon who was looking at her helplessly. This was proving to be much more difficult than she expected it to be.

"Emily said her mommy and daddy had to love each other very much to have her. Did you love my daddy very much?" Grace asked.

Kelly breathed in. "Yes, I did." She watched as Brandon stood up and stared outside the window.

"When is my daddy coming back?" She asked snuggling back to her mother.

"He's already here Gracie. Brandon is your daddy." Kelly said softly.

"No!" Grace leaned back again shaking her head. "He's Caleb's daddy."

"Yes, he's Caleb's daddy, but he's your daddy too." Kelly tried to explain.

"No!" Grace pouted with tears threatening to fall.

"Your mom is telling you the truth." Brandon said sitting back to them. "I'm your daddy."

Grace buried her head into the nape of Kelly's neck sobbing while Kelly rubbed her back both adults exchanging glances. Kelly kissed her daughter's blond hair trying to soothe her as countless times before, this time was different though, she knew it was her fault her little girl was in tears and confused.

* * *

Brandon hurried into the daycare building, he got held up chasing after a story and was running late now. Reaching Caleb's class he saw him playing, he was the last one there. Before he could call after him his teacher Monica smiled and indicated she wanted to talk to him.

"Something happened with Caleb?" Brandon asked as soon as they were out of Caleb's earshot.

"We had a little accident today Mr. Walsh. Caleb shoved a little girl and she crashed her head into the frame of the swing set." Monica explained.

"Was she alright?" Brandon asked quickly.

"We think so, she had a fat lip but seemed otherwise fine. We called her mother and she came to pick her up."

Brandon felt his chest tighten, he vaguely remembered two missed calls from Kelly which he ignored during the day. "Was it Grace Taylor?"

Monica gave him an odd look before she hesitantly replied. "Yes."

Brandon looked through the glass at his son. After talking with Grace the previous day, he talked also with Caleb, trying to explain him everything. He thought the little boy took it way better than his sister, he was wrong. "I'm sorry that it happened. I'll talk with Caleb." He apologized.

"They are kids, things like that happen. We were surprised, because Caleb is usually a sweet, affectionate boy. I thought you'd like to know." Monica said.

"Yes, definitely. Thank you for telling me." Brandon nodded slightly.

"No problem." Monica replied turning back into the room. "Caleb, your daddy is here." She called.

Brandon watched as Caleb returned the truck he has played with to his place and ran towards him. Picking him up he kissed his cheek. "Hi, Champ."

"Hi daddy." Caleb wrapped his arms around his father's neck hugging him tightly.

Carrying him into to the lockers. Sitting him on the bench to changed his shoes. "I heard you shoved Gracie today." Brandon started looking at Caleb.

The little boy nodded hesitantly.

"Why did you do that, buddy?" Brandon asked slipping Caleb's sneaker on.

"She is my sister." He said quietly. "Jordan said you do that to your sisters because they are mean."

"Was Gracie mean to you?"

Caleb shook his head.

"Auntie Brenda is my sister. Have you seen me pushing her?"

"No." Caleb shook his head again.

"Maybe Jordan is not such an expert when it comes to sisters." Brandon smiled softly. "It's not right to shove other people Caleb. You can hurt them." Brandon tried to explain.

"She was crying." Caleb said his lip trembling as Brandon helped him with the other sneaker.

"She cried because she was hurt." He helped him down from the bench and helped him with his coat.

"Daddy?" Caleb asked.

"What is it, Cal?" Brandon asked squatting down to his level.

"Can we go to visit Gracie? I did not tell her that I'm sorry." Caleb said quietly.

Brandon inhaled sharply, picking his son up.

* * *

"Thanks, Kel." Brandon mumbled passing her in the doorway with Caleb in his arms. Putting him down he helped him out of his coat.

"She's in her room." Kelly said softly watching Brandon and Caleb.

Taking Caleb's hand Brandon walked upstairs followed with Kelly. Knocking on the opened door of Grace's room he watched as Caleb walked in. Grace turning away from her dolls watching them.

"I'm sorry, Gracie." The little boy said wrapping his sister in a hug. Brandon could hear Kelly inhale sharply behind him. When he turned away from the doorway he saw her leaning against the wall in the hallway.

"Is she alright?" He asked leaving the kids alone.

"Yes, just the fat lip." Kelly said quietly.

"I'm sorry I did not return your calls. I was in a hurry the whole day."

"Just cut it Brandon. We both know why you were not returning my calls and your loaded work schedule has nothing to do with it." Kelly replied dryly.

"Kel..."

"Don't you see it? They are both hurting, that's what's this all about. They are two three year old kids and we're asking them to understand the mess the adults around them created. That I created..." Her voice trailed off tears streaming down her cheeks.

Taking a few steps Brandon wrapped his arms holding her close, stroking her hair. Maybe she was right, maybe rushing into a relationship was wrong. Grace and Caleb should be their priority now.

"Daddy?" He could hear Caleb's voice. Letting go of Kelly slightly he saw him standing in the doorway with Grace in tow.


	16. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

Stirring the sauce Brandon smiled listening to the children voices coming from Caleb's room, last time he checked they were playing together nicely. He picked up both Caleb and Grace from the daycare two hours ago as Kelly was running late with a meeting. She was supposed to join them for dinner soon. Like a family, he shook his head...they were still miles away from one. Grinning he remembered the last time he cooked dinner for her, it was one of the best evenings of his life.

The doorbell rang, the memories fading away. Turning the stove off and placing the sauce pan on the back burner he jogged to the door. "Hi Kel!" He smiled letting her inside.

"Hey. Sorry for the last-minute change of plans." She apologized profusely.

"No problem. They've been playing nicely the whole time." Brandon crossed his fingers as the two exchanged glances before he took her coat.

"After the shaky beginning they've taken it better than I thought they would." Kelly noted.

"Yes, at least they are not fighting." Brandon noted a hint of sadness in his voice.

"She'll come around Brandon." Kelly said quietly.

"I know." He sighed. "I just wish we already passed this getting used to phase. I want to be able to hug her, read her to sleep, play with her, see her eyes lit up when she sees me, the same way as Caleb."

Without a word Kelly wrapped her arms around him. "I'm sorry." She mumbled quietly hearing him inhale.

"I know you are." He kissed the side of her head the two letting go off each other as the children voices could be heard.

"Mommy!" Grace squealed running towards her mother who hugged her. Caleb followed her but stopped next to his father.

With Grace in her arm, Kelly looked at Caleb. "I heard you give great hugs Caleb. Can I have one?" She asked him.

Caleb smiled shyly before running to Kelly and hugging her.

"That was a nice, hug. Thank you." Kelly smiled. "Now go and hug daddy you two."

The kids giggled before running to Brandon who picked them up hugging them. "Thank you." He mouthed to Kelly before the four of them headed into the kitchen.

After the dinner Kelly was loading the dishwasher while Brandon was reading both kids to sleep, she could hear his voice coming from Caleb's room bringing smile on her lips. The four of them spent a nice Friday evening together. When Grace insisted on a sleepover with Caleb, Kelly was hesitant...but her baby girl was not a baby anymore, not even a toddler and her father and brother had as much right to spent time with her as she did.

"Both are out like a candle." Brandon noted as he joined her in the kitchen again.

"They were both tired." Kelly smiled, closing the dishwasher and wiping her hands into the cloth.

"Thanks for the dishes."

"No problem." She set the cloth on the counter. "I should probably get going."

"You can stay the night too." Brandon offered.

"I don't think that's a good idea Brandon." Kelly said quietly.

"Why?" Brandon shrugged leaning against the counter his hands showed in his pockets. "It makes perfect sense. If she wakes up during the night looking for you, you'll be close."

"You know why."

"No, I don't Kel. Is this the take it slowly stuff again? You were the one who insisted this isn't just about us and Grace and Caleb should come first, I fully agree with you there. It's Grace's first night here and at some point she might want her mom around." Brandon explained.

"Alright." Kelly agreed, she knew there was no point in reasoning with Brandon Walsh, especially when he was right.

"Good. You want to watch a movie or something?" Brandon offered.

"I'll probably go to bed, read for a bit and then go to sleep. It's been a long day." Kelly replied.

"Alright, I'll show you the guest room and the books are over there." He pointed to the book-case, hiding his disappointment.

"Thanks." Kelly murmured.

Pushing away from the counter he led her past Caleb's and his room into the guest bedroom, leaving her alone once he was sure she was fully settled in.

An hour later Kelly was still awake, with the light off she was tossing and turning in the bed unable to fall asleep. Pushing the sheets aside she shivered slightly when the cold air hit her skin. Dressed only in a white oversized shirt she headed outside of the room.

With the night lamp on she spotted both kids soundly asleep while passing Caleb's room. The TV light coming from the living area reassured her that Brandon was still up. She stopped hidden from his view. He was watching their wedding video. She could hear Steve, Donna and Noah talking about their forever...her chest tightened. She never saw the video and couldn't believe Brandon still had it.

In a few steps she reached the sofa sitting down next to Brandon.

"I thought you were asleep." Brandon paused the tape.

"I couldn't sleep." Kelly said quietly. "I can't believe you still have it."

"There are some things simply can't let go off, no matter what." He noted. Their wedding video not being the only thing on his mind. "What went wrong that day?"

"I don't know. We were not ready, I guess."

"Yeah, maybe. For years I was trying to convince myself the timing was off." Brandon admitted.

"Do you still believe it?" Kelly asked.

Brandon nodded. "What are we doing, Kel?"

"Taking it slow." Kelly breathed out her eyes glued to him.

He shook his head. "It took us seven years to find each other again. We can't take it any slower than that."

"What about the kids?" Kelly asked.

"You saw them tonight, you saw all of us tonight. How will the two of us keeping distance from each other help the situation?" Brandon questioned her.

Kelly sat still looking in her lap.

"Kelly, I love you." Brandon offered moving closer to her. He could see her chin shrivel.

"I love you too." She raised her head their eyes meeting. "I guess I always did, even after I found out about Amanda. It's just, this all is so confusing for all of us."

"I know it is, but please don't over think it. Just listen to your heart." Brandon placed his hand over her chest their faces now inches away, their eyes locked.

After what seemed like eternity he could see Kelly lean in, their lips meeting in a butterfly soft kiss that soon grew in intensity, all she ever wanted to tell him delivered in one kiss. His hands drawing her closer as they made out on the sofa.

„Kel." Brandon stopped his face hovering above hers, she could feel his hot breath on her face. „If you want to stop or tell me we should slow down, please do so now. I don't think I'd be able to stop any later." He mumbled.

Looking into his baby blue eyes she rested her hand on the back of his head bringing it closer to hers their lips meeting again. The white shirt she was wearing landed on the floor seconds later, their soft moans and quickened breathes the only noises disturbing the otherwise silent night.


	17. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

Removing the pan from the stove Dylan served the scrambled eggs on the white plate standing on the counter. Raising his eyes he was met with Brenda's gaze.

"What's this?" She asked a weak smile on her lips as her eyes moved to the table full of food.

Turning around Dylan carried the last plate, setting it on the table. "I took upon the honor to prepare the breakfast."

"I see. It's enough to feed five or six people." Brenda noted still looking at the full table.

"Yes. First I made the French toast, than I thought that maybe you won't be in the mood for it, so I made the fruit salad as well, but then I remembered…" Dylan narrated before she stopped him.

"Alright. Let's talk about this." Brenda sighed sitting down on one of the empty chairs motioning for him to do the same.

Dylan followed sitting down silently. He watched her as she massaged her temples obviously trying to figure out how to deliver whatever she was going to tell him. They've returned from New York nearly a week ago and although there was some valid effort on both sides things were still shaky. Upon the return he vacated the bedroom and made himself at home on sofa in the living room, giving Brenda time and space to deal with their latest falling out and getting together, hoping they could work things out.

Tapping her fingers against the glass of the table Brenda drew his attention back to her. "Don't take this the wrong way. I appreciate all of this." She motioned towards the food in front of them. "But this is not what I want."

"You mean you don't feel like eating any of this?" Dylan grinned slightly.

"That's not exactly what I had in mind." Brenda smirked.

"What do you have in mind, then?" Dylan asked leaning back against the chair.

"This is not you, Dylan. It's something that my brother would do, but not something that Dylan McKay would do." She tried to explain.

"You're right, by now Dylan McKay would be running as far and as fast as he could." He stated.

"I don't want you to wrap me in a cotton wool. We're both strong wiled and independent people and even though we're going to turn into a mom and dad in a few months, I want to maintain that." She looked straight into his eyes.

"Fine." He said placidly, this whole conversation was making him confused, everything she did lately was making him confused. He let out a defeated sight, deciding to attribute everything to those damn hormones.

Brenda raised her brows watching him.

"I'm not sure what you expect me to do Bren." He admitted. "I'm here, making you and our child my top priority, that's what you wanted from me, now you're complaining I'm wrapping you into cotton wool, not letting you breath." He stood up pacing the room. "Just tell me what to do, because I want this to work... I want you, I want this baby, for the first time in God knows how long I feel like my life has a clear direction, but whatever I do it's wrong and instead of coming closer to each other I feel like we're drifting apart." He stopped watching her, all the frustration finding its way out.

"It's too early to go back to where we were Dylan." Brenda said carefully.

"Why? Is there some fucking timeline?" Dylan questioned her running his fingers through his thick hair. He could hear her breath in an out in the silence of the room that followed his words.

"I don't think I'm ready to go there yet..." Brenda said quietly her eyes drifting away from him.

Dylan shook his head, this was not leading anywhere. "Bren." He said softly, crossing the short distance he cupped her head, he felt her arms slip around his waist and her body shake as the tears came. Caressing her hair he waited.

"Those damn hormones." Brenda mumbled under her breath pushing away from him as she stood up to grab a few tissues from the Kleenex box.

"Do you want me to move out?" He asked making Brenda stop dead in her tracks.

"No, I don't want that." Brenda turned around watching him intently.

"I'm getting lost here, Bren. All these mixed signals." He tried to explain.

"That's how I feel." She leaned against the wall watching him. "There's a part of me that wants to go back to where we were so badly, but then there's another part asking how long it will take before you walk away again, may it be Kelly and Grace or someone else."

"I already said, you and our baby will always come first."

"Those are just words Dylan." She shook her head.

"This time I will prove them."

* * *

The sun was shining brightly through the open curtains, but it did not bother Kelly's sleep in the slightest. Brandon on the other hand has been already awake for several minutes, with his arms draped around her he contently laid in the bed. He enjoyed having her there, in his bed and in his arms, but there was this tiny voice in his head asking him how long it will last? How long until all her insecurities will drive her away from him, leaving him alone and miserable.

The initial anger he felt when she told him about Grace, has been long forgotten. He instinctively knew Kelly still haven't told him the whole story, just as he haven't told her everything about the years apart, all the what if questions he had whenever his thoughts wandered back to her and the times when they were young, carefree and in love, but it did not matter to him anymore. He had a little daughter a little piece of both of them, something he already wished for years ago and never dared to tell her or dream about since he was aware of her diagnoses. But he wanted more, he wanted her mother as well, forever...

Hearing the taping of little feet on the wooden floor he lifted his head and looked to the door spotting Grace's blond head peeking into the room. Letting go of Kelly ever so slowly, he slipped out of the bed and grabbed a shirt that was laying on the chair nearby. Pulling the shirt over his head he gave Kelly one last look, seeing as she shuffled and buried deeper into the sheets still soundly asleep, he walked out of the room with smile on his lips closing the door behind him.

"Good morning, Gracie." He greeted her.

"Good morning." Grace replied looking at him shyly. It was scary how much she resembled Kelly and not only with her looks.

"Do you want to help me prepare breakfast for your mommy and Caleb?" Brandon asked squatting down to her level.

Grace nodded enthusiastically a smile on her lips.

"Alright." Brandon smiled standing up, he felt her little hand slipping into his as they moved towards the kitchen a content feeling washing over him.

"Can we have pancakes?" Grace asked looking up to him.

"I think that can be arranged." Brandon smiled. "Caleb loves pancakes. What about your mommy?" Brandon asked looking at her.

"Mommy loves pancakes and berries." Grace offered.

"Alright, so we will make some pancakes with berries." Brandon agreed.

"And maple syrup and icing sugar." The little girl added quickly.

"Do you think mommy would approve of maple syrup and icing sugar?" Brandon teased her.

"Yes." Grace nodded smiling mischievously.

"Alright, I'll take your word for that." Brandon smiled. This time he was going to get her whatever she wanted.

With Grace's help and Caleb joining them half way through, it didn't took long before the breakfast was nearly ready. Brandon was just flopping the last pancakes and the kids were already eating when Kelly joined them. Greeting the kids she joined Brandon at the stove.

"Icing sugar?" She raised her brows.

Brandon wrapped his arm around her waist. "But she asked for the berries herself."

"I always knew you'd be a softie." Kelly giggled kissing his cheek.

"It's the Taylor charm, she might have no idea, but she already has me wrapped around her pinkie, just like her mama." He grinned kissing her quickly.

"Oh, believe me, she knows exactly what she's doing." Kelly snatched a pancake from the plate nibbling on it.

"Last night was amazing, Kel." Brandon offered quietly so the kids couldn't hear him.

"Yeah." Kelly agreed a dreamy smile on her lips.

"What felt even better was waking up with you by my side." He added looking at her intently.

Kelly rested her hand on the side of his face. "I want all of that Brandon as much as you, but let us take our time to get there."

He nodded without uttering a word, wishing they could already pass all their insecurities and be together as a couple and family.


	18. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

Taking out two wine glasses from the cabinet Brandon felt her arms wrap around his waist, she was sneaky but her scent already made him aware of her presence seconds before. Setting the wine glasses safely on the counter he turned around a playful smile on his lips. Without much effort their position changed, now it was Kelly whose back was facing the counter and his arms were wrapped around her waist.

"Are they finally asleep?" He asked as his lips covered hers not giving her the slightest opportunity to answer. While still living apart during the week, it didn't took them too long until they've fallen into this nice routine of spending the weekends together with both kids.

She smiled when they pulled apart, belatedly answering his question. "It took a lot of work, but they finally are."

"I hope you don't mind, but while you were away I raided your storage and found this bottle of what looks to be amazing red wine." He kissed the tip of her nose reaching around her and picking the bottle from the counter.

"Dylan must have left it here." She let out without much thought. Brandon freezing momentarily.

"Sorry." She apologized quietly biting her lip as soon as she realized what she said moments before.

"You have nothing to be sorry about. I do realize he is no stranger to this place." Brandon tried to brush it off.

"Does it bother you?" Kelly quizzed him.

Taking the two glasses as well he headed into the living room. Setting them on the table he made himself comfortable on the sofa, the unanswered question still lingering in his mind.

"Brandon?" He heard Kelly's voice filled with worry, he was never one to walk away from a conversation.

"It doesn't bother me that he spent quite some time here, but...I don't like that he knows way more about the past four years of yours and our daughters life than I do." Brandon sighed. It was clear that sooner or later they were going to have this conversation, but he never planned on having it that particular evening.

"What do you want me to do Brandon? I'm sorry about the way I handled things, but I can't change the past." Kelly said defensively.

"No, you can't. But maybe it's time to embrace it. I'm not talking only about your past, mine as well. If our relationship should move forward, we have to get past it." He looked up at her watching as she sat down next to him pulling her knees close to her.

"I don't like to remember those days." She said quietly staring blankly into the space in front of her.

"Why?" Brandon asked softly.

"It might have been my choice to leave Los Angeles and go through the whole pregnancy without my family and friends around, or without you knowing about the baby, but it didn't make things any easier. I was still pregnant and alone." Kelly played with the hem of her top, silence filling the room.

"Kel..." Brandon watched her unsure how to react, maybe they were still not ready.

"No, you're right if we want to move on, we have to talk about it." She sighed. "I guess tonight is as good as any other time." Kelly looked straight at him, seeing him nod briefly.

"I found out I was pregnant about a month after that night in Los Angeles, or let's say finally did the test to confirm it. I knew for some time, but it took me days to come to terms with it...you know until there was a confirmation I could just pretend it wasn't happening. I was sure I wanted the baby, but the timing couldn't have been worse." Kelly smiled weakly her eyes meeting his before she looked into the space in front of her again and continued.

"The same day I found out I was pregnant with Grace, I got a letter from Columbia University, they accepted me into their postgraduate program in psychology. It was clear that with a baby in tow all the plans of studying psychology were thrown out of the window, but I still kept it as an option in case I wouldn't be able to hang onto the baby."

"So, you were going to run away one way or another?" Brandon asked.

"I never thought about it as running away, but now when I look back...yes, I was going to leave Los Angeles no matter what, there was no point in staying there anyway. The relationship with my mother turned sour, Donna and David were going to move, you, Brenda, and Andrea have already left the ZIP years before, there was just Steve and Janet left, and they were going to be fine with or without me." Kelly shrugged. "I wanted to pursue my dreams."

"But you never got to that." Brandon protested.

"I did. Not the postgraduate study, but I got my baby and that was a dream I never thought will come true. Now stop interrupting me, because I'll never finish." She nudged him playfully.

"My mouth is sealed." Brandon said a small smile finding its way on his face.

"Alright, so the days were turning into weeks and despite the skepticism of my doctor, never ending morning sickness and tendency to fall asleep in the strangest places, I passed the first trimester. The baby was doing great and the worst was over, that was the moment when I realized that this might be my sticky bean and that you had a right to know about the baby." Kelly felt Brandon shuffle, but continued.

"After going back and forth on how to tell you, in a spur of a moment I flied to Washington. I had no idea where you lived, but it wasn't hard to find the address of your office. I was not brave enough to walk inside and ask for you, so I just waited." Kelly smiled softly. "That's when I found out about Amanda. I saw the two of you walking out and after a quick call with Steve who filled me in, all the pieces fell into place and I knew there was no place for me in Washington. I flew back to LA without telling you, packed my life into a few boxes and left for Colorado."

"Why Colorado?" Brandon asked.

"I've no idea, it was the first thing that popped in my mind. I moved to Castle Rock and found a job in a kids center. I missed everyone, but as I made a few acquaintances and got to know the place, things were looking better. Until the problems with my heart started. I was nearly seven months along, heartburn, swelling, tiredness, I didn't pay a lot of attention to it since it's common towards the end of pregnancy, but I mentioned it to my doctor anyway. Following a bunch of test they found out my tricuspid valve was not working as it should. Up until now they are not sure if it was pregnancy related or if I already had problems before and never noticed it. It did not matter at that moment, I was monitored closely and c-section was presented as the only option how to deliver the baby. But Grace had other plans." Kelly smiled.

"The night before the c-section was planned my water broke and by the time I got to the hospital things progressed so fast that c-section was out of question. Grace was born in a mad rush about an hour and half after my water broke. She was perfect." Feeling Brandon's lips at the crown of her head she snuggled into him.

"We were released from the hospital after three days and I returned to work part time when Grace was six weeks. She was a mellow baby and I was able to bring her to work with me so that made it easier for both of us."

"At least one of my kids was a mellow baby, Caleb was screaming his head off for the first few months." Brandon chuckled.

"Oh, just wait until I come to her terrible two's. She certainly made up for it." Kelly grinned, jumping up and quickly heading to the drawer searching for something.

Brandon sat there puzzled watching her as she rummaged through the contents before she shut it. Returning back with a satisfied look on her face she handed him few photos. There were pictures of Kelly taken through her pregnancy up until Grace was born. Going through them over and over again he smiled. "I was right, you were beautiful with a baby on board." He noted.

"It seems like you build yourself a nice life in Castle Rock. Why did you move to New York?" Brandon asked setting the photos on the table.

"By the time Grace was born I knew I was never going to return to Los Angeles. If I returned Steve would have said something to you and it was not hard to do the math, you'd have figured out that Grace was yours. I knew you had a girlfriend and expected another child and I was not going to mess with your life. Castle Rock was nice, but it was a small town and everyone knew everyone else's business, I grew tired of it. When Grace was four months old we moved to New York and I took a job at the publishing house I'm still working at."

"We should head to Castle Rock one day." Brandon offered as they got once again comfortable on the sofa.

"Hmm, maybe." Kelly agreed. "At the beginning I rented an apartment in the center. Grace was growing like a weed, meeting all her milestones and with each passed day I was growing accustomed to a life of a single mother. It was not easy, but it was all I knew. Often I imagined what it would have been like to have you at my side through the pregnancy and first months, but that was all it was...just my fantasy." She admitted quietly.

"I'd have loved to be there." Brandon tried to assure her.

Kelly shook her head. "What about Amanda and Caleb?"

"Kel, if I had to choose..."

"If you had to choose, there would still be one woman going through it alone and one child with at least a partly absent father. It might have been selfish, but I made the choice for both of us." She looked at him intently.

Brandon let out a dissatisfied sigh, but remained silent.

Turning around Kelly cupped his face with her hand. "I know you'd have been there for me, if I gave you the choice and that means everything to me." She said quietly, watching as his eyes lit up a bit.

Placing his hand on the back of her head he brought her in for a kiss. "What about Dylan?" He asked once they were again comfortably snuggled on the sofa.

"Our unpredictable friend..." Kelly sighed. "We've been apart for over a year when I left LA, but I knew that if someone would be looking for me it would be him. I thought I was safe here, lost in the masses. Grace was about five months old when he appeared from thin air." Kelly shrugged.

"Traced you down." Brandon noted disappointed.

"Yes..." Kelly was not sure how to continue without inflicting any more pain on him. She knew how Brandon worked when it came to Dylan.

"Kel, I'll be fine with whatever you tell me...it's the past." He said softly understanding her hesitation.

"We've got together again." Despite his assurance, she could feel Brandon tense. "It took us a few weeks, but this time we've finally realized that we work way better as friends. That's what we have been ever since that day. Whenever he had time he showed up to spend some time with us before leaving again. There was no schedule or pattern when it came to his visits, but everything else in my life fell into a routine. Grace was growing up, mellow baby turned into a placid toddler, she was sweet and affectionate, before the terrible two hit us and _no_ became her new favorite." Kelly smiled.

"Oh boy, they are not joking about the terrible twos." Brandon agreed.

"Yeah, I was at my wit's end so so many times..sister was definitely testing my patience, but we made it through." Kelly noted smiling.

"You are raising a great kid, Kelly." Brandon kissed the top of her head.

"Hmm...I hope so. I'm trying my best to not mess her up..although with all the secrets...it was not easy."

"What about your surgery?" Brandon asked carefully.

"My doctor was positive that medication was going to be enough to regulate it, but at some point it stopped working and surgery was inevitable. I had a date set and Dylan was going to stay here during the surgery and while I was recovering." Kelly explained.

"Thanks to me, they had to move it forward and Brenda had to rush here as well..."

"It wasn't your fault Brandon, you had no idea." Kelly said quietly.

"If..." He hesitated for a moment, even thinking about that possibility made him nauseous. "If anything happened to you, what was going to happen with Grace?"

"According to my cardiologist, it's a pretty standard procedure and besides that, anything could have happened to me at any time, you know that most people die in their own bed?" Kelly took Brandon's hand into hers playing with his fingers. "Shortly after Grace was born, I wrote a letter where I explained everything, it should have been handed to you through my lawyer in case that something happened to me and before the surgery I had a last will drawn up, naming Dylan and Brenda as her guardians." Kelly admitted.

"So basically, if we never met...the only way I was going to find out about Grace was, if you passed away." Brandon summarized.

"Yes, that was the plan." Kelly sat up, freeing herself from his embrace. "I was not going to mess up with your life unless I had to." She tried to justify her actions, although she knew there was nothing that could excuse keeping her daughter away from her father for most of her life.

"My life was already messed up. I lost Amanda, Caleb lost his mother, and everything went downhill..." Brandon mumbled.

"I didn't know that." Kelly said barely above the whisper.

Brandon gave her a questioning look. "One day when I was feeling low, I told Dylan about what happened back in Los Angeles. He promised not to push me to tell you about Grace and never mention you around me either. It was like I was living in this Brandon free environment...it was easier for my sanity. He told me about Amanda passing away only after we met at the park." Kelly explained.

Silence filled the room and Kelly could see the emotions that were going through Brandon's mind watching the changing expressions on his face. She knew there was no way to change the past, but she was not sure if the frail relationship they had at the moment was ready to handle all the decisions she made during their years apart. Once again her past was hunting her.

"Say something, Brandon." She urged him quietly.

"I'm glad that the fate worked in our favor and as unlikely as it was in a city this big, we met that day at park..." He said finally. "I'm happy to have a beautiful and healthy daughter, to know that while I was not around she was taken good care of and most of all...I'm happy to finally have you back in my life."

Moving forward Kelly wrapped her arms around Brandon. Holding him close she thought about how enlightening did it feel when all those secrets were finally out.


	19. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

Silence. They sat in the doctor's waiting room in complete silence. After the last few weeks he should get used to that, living in this strange arrangement. He wanted to scream, shake her, talk to her, kiss her, make love to her...he couldn't.

"Brenda Walsh?!" A short dark haired nurse walked out finally calling Brenda's name.

Dylan watched as she stood up and dutifully followed her. He promised that he'll be there for her and the baby and although not happy with their current situation he was going to keep that promise.

Relegated to a chair next to Brenda's head he watched as the technician prepared everything for the ultrasound wondering how their relationship could have ended like this. They were not together, but they were not separated either. They lived in one flat, but barely talked. She wanted her space, he gave it to her...but ever so slowly his frustration was growing when instead of getting closer, the gap between them was growing larger.

He watched as the screen jumped to life, watching the contours of their baby. The technician telling them about all the measurements she was taking. He had to smile seeing the little creature inside of Brenda's belly, remembering the first pictures it looked like a little alien, now it turned definitely into a human.

The question whether or not they want to find out the gender snapped him out of his daydream. Obviously the topic never came up...but he didn't care either way. He watched as Brenda turned her head to him the question visible in her eyes. He shrugged in reply, letting her know it was her decision to make.

"We want to know." Brenda let out her head already turned away from him.

He watched as the technician fiddled around trying to find the best angle to take the sneak peak for them.

"It's a boy." She finally announced.

Boy, son, his son, their son...all the old insecurities flooded back as his and Brenda's eyes met again. What was he going to do? His parents screw up badly, was he going to be a better parent than them? He had to be...it was his son she was carrying...he couldn't let him down, he couldn't let Brenda down...not again.

* * *

"Last one." Brandon announced triumphantly setting the taped box on the floor in next to the bunch of similar ones which already occupied the space there.

"And you always said I was the junk collector." Kelly joked taking a sip of water from the plastic bottle watching the boxes which were covering nearly her whole hallway.

"I was living with a three year old. Does that count as an excuse?" Brandon joked snatching the opened battle from her hand and taking a sip too.

"Nope. But it was a good exercise." Kelly smiled wrapping her arms around his waist.

"Too bad we have two three year olds around, otherwise I'd whisk you up for another kind of exercise." Brandon grinned kissing her forehead.

"Promises, promises." Kelly rolled her eyes kissing his cheek before letting go of him.

"Just wait until they are asleep." Brandon winked giving her his best smile.

"Sorry to disappoint you hun, but with the number of boxes we've already loaded into the car at your apartment and then unloaded here and that we should still bring upstairs and unpack, we will be asleep tonight by the time our heads will hit the pillows just like the two three year olds you were mentioning before." Kelly grinned picking up one of the boxes that was labeled "Caleb".

"You're probably right." Brandon agreed picking up one of the boxes too. "We will make up for it some other night. There's no rush after all, we will be falling asleep and waking up next to each other every day from now on."

"That's true..." Kelly let out moving towards the stairs. Stopping suddenly she turned around to face him. "You don't know how happy that makes me feel." She admitted.

Brandon smiled locking his eyes with hers. "I do, Kel. Because I feel the same way."


	20. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

Listening to the chatter of the two kids Kelly smiled softly. Two weeks passed since Brandon and Caleb moved in permanently, the best decision they've ever made. She loved Brandon, and Caleb was a part of him so she naturally loved him as well, but she could still freshly remember the panic she felt when they initially considered the idea of living together. To her big surprise the transition was very easy for everyone and soon they fit into a routine...like a family.

Hearing the phone ringing she quickly hung the two coats the kids have thrown on the floor minutes before and hurried into the living room picking up the receiver, listening.

"He's not here. Do you want to leave him a message?" She placed the keys that were still in her hand on the table absently looking into the garden.

"Yes, I will let him know. Thank you." Sitting down she felt the blood drain from her face, the phone landing on the sofa next to her.

* * *

Brenda's eyes flied open but she remained laying still in the bed. The silence of the apartment baffled her. With one glance towards the alarm clock the uneasy feeling just multiplied. By this time Dylan was usually up and on the go.

Pushing the sheets aside she sat on the edge of her bed looking for her slippers and robe. She felt her son move making her smile. For the longest time she was not sure if it was the baby or something else, but in the last few days, the movements were easily recognizable.

Tying her robe she walked into the living area. The couch where Dylan slept since they returned from New York was empty. Looking around, the room was spotless. No dirty clothes on the floor, no unwashed cups or platters in the sink, no magazines scattered around the table...she felt her chest tighten as the tears threaten to fall.

Finally stopping in the middle of the room she sank to her knees, the tears now streaming down her face freely. He was gone...she sobbed uncontrollably.

"Bren?!" She could hear his voice. His arms around her seconds later. "What's the matter? Is something wrong with the baby? Are you in pain?" His questions fired through the air but she was unable to reply or stop crying burying her head into his shoulder.

"It's alright. Whatever it is, it's alright." He mumbled rubbing her back.

"I thought you were gone." She finally let out, her eyes still covered with the tears.

"I ran to the bakery, we had no bread." He explained.

"The whole room was clean and tidy..." She continued brushing away the tears.

"You were complaining it looked like a dump. I cleaned it this morning." He smiled softly.

She open her mouth to say something, but stopped before talking a small smile finally on her lips.

"You wanted to tell me to never do it again." Dylan grinned.

Brenda bit her lip, looking at him.

He smiled wrapping his arms around her bit tighter, Brenda rested her head on his shoulder.

"This feels nice." She mumbled.

"Yes, it does." Dylan agreed.

"I wanted you to feel the same pain I did when you were constantly running to Kelly and Grace. I never realized how much pain I was going to inflict on myself by doing so. I was scared you had enough and left for good." Brenda said fiddling with the belt of her robe.

"I'll never leave you." Dylan kissed her forehead.

"I'm sorry."

"I deserved it. After everything I'm sure I still owe you a few grace periods." He smiled softly.

"How about we make it even and move on?" Brenda offered pulling away from his chest and looking into his eyes.

"I'll take that offer."

"Good." Brenda leaned forward her eyes still glued to him she saw him mirroring her actions. Closing her eyes his lips met hers at last, it felt right, but was it right?

* * *

Wrapped in the warm blanket Kelly sat in the living room staring into the fireplace. The afternoon call let her in distress and she was not sure how to approach the topic with Brandon calmly. Closing her eyes her mind went into overdrive again, she used to dream about this moment for years, now it was clear she won't have it once again and it felt like someone stabbed her heart with a sharp knife. With her eyes still closed she felt his lips on her forehead. His tie was slightly out of place and his hair got ruffled during the long day. She could have been as mad as she wanted but he was still the most handsome man around...

"Hey." Brandon said softly. "You look tired."

She felt tired. Tired, disappointed and her heart felt cheated. She always thought they were after the same goals in life, but it looked that during their years apart Brandon's goals changed.

"Are you okay?" Brandon asked a hint of worry in his voice.

Kelly just shook her head. "Your doctor called today."

She could see the color drain from his face. "Kel..." He was not even sure what he wanted to tell her or how to explain his actions.

"Your appointment is scheduled for Friday." She said quietly.

"Kelly...I think it's for the best." He told her sitting on the sofa across from her.

"What's for the best, Brandon? Having a vasectomy or keeping me in the dark about it?" Kelly questioned him.

"I wanted to tell you."

"When? After everything would be done? I know it's your body, but I think I should have a say in this."

"I just think having two kids is enough." Brandon replied his eyes drifting away from her.

"I gave you a daughter and that's enough for you, my job is done. You don't care if that's enough for me." Kelly noted, the disappointment visible on her face.

"What do you want from me Kelly? We are both busy with our jobs, there are two beautiful and healthy children sleeping upstairs, I just don't think having any more children will do us any good." Brandon's eyes were now glued back at her. He was knowingly hurting her but the thought of what another pregnancy might do to her was hunting him. This was the right thing for them and their family.

"Maybe it's already too late." Kelly looked straight at him. She didn't want to cry but the tears just rolled down her cheeks.

"What do you mean?" Brandon's expression puzzled.

"I'm late. It's the third time in my life that I'm late." Kelly said barely audible, she could see the look of horror on Brandon's face.

"Kel...if...if you're really pregnant. It's not that I don't want this baby."

"Isn't it, Brandon? Isn't that what you told me few minutes ago? You want to have a vasectomy for God's sake. That makes it pretty clear where you stand on this one." The anger that she felt was clouding her vision.

Brandon looked away, he couldn't hold her gaze any longer feeling his eyes burn. "I can't... I don't want you to die Kelly."

"What!?"

"I want this baby, but not if it might kill you." He admitted their eyes meeting again, he could see the look on her face, a mix of shock, anger, surprise...and love.

Taking a few steps forward Kelly wrapped her arms around his waist, his head resting on her shoulder, all her anger gone in an instant. Feeling his tears soak through her hoodie she rubbed his back holding him. She got it wrong, so wrong.

"Brandon, if another pregnancy could kill me...having Grace already...don't you think I would do everything to prevent it?" Kelly asked carefully, sinking on the sofa.

Brandon stared at her blankly. Although completely logical, with all the fear of losing her that he felt in the past few weeks, this didn't cross his mind. He sank next to her.

"According to my cardiologist getting pregnant again is completely fine for me. It may shorten the lifetime of the valve, but one way or another, one day I'll need another surgery, the only question is when." Kelly explained seeing the relief on Brandon's face.

"We've been pretty careless about protection." Brandon noted taking her hand into his.

"Hmm...a bit." Kelly smiled softly.

"Maybe, missing everything with Grace, I wanted this to happen...before I got all psyched up about losing you." Brandon said carefully.

Kelly breathed in. "Maybe I wanted that as well, seeing you with Grace and Caleb."

Kissing the top of her head he wrapped his arms around her.

"I've a test upstairs." Kelly said placing her hands on top of his.

"Do you want to go and take it?" Brandon asked.

"Not tonight. I just want you to hold me." She looked up at him.

"Whatever you want, Kel." Brandon smiled holding her close, the possibility of becoming father again and going through it all together with Kelly sinking in, but the panic he felt remained.

 _ **THE END**_


End file.
